Poakey Oaks Art school
by lovethepowerpuffs
Summary: Bubbles,Buttercup and Blossom are sisters who attend Poakey Oaks Art school but what happens when 3 new boys join the school?Will they fall in love or become enemies?Well I guess you will just have to read and find out,huh?CounterpartsXCounterpart RedXRed,GreenXGreen,BlueXBlue and don't forget to review :D Will add villians like the gangreen gang etc...
1. Chapter 1:Descriptions

Blossom Utonium

Age-17

Hair-Ginger/red,Classic lenght[the middle of the body]

Colour-Pink.

Height-5'8

Looks-B cup breast,beautiful,great womanly curves.

Personality-Smart.

Alias-Smart one.

Special powers-Ice cold breath,invisibility,Super vision,telepathy,Healing,Omnilinguilism[Understand every language.]

Loves-Reading.

Hates-Perverts.

* * *

Buttercup Utonium

Age-17

Hair-Dark brunette/black,Tailbone lenght.

Colour-Lime green or just green in general.

Height-5'8.

Looks-Athletic body,curves of a Godess,c/d cup breasts.

Personality-Badass.

Alias-Tough one.

Special Powers-Super strenght,invisibility,read minds,Endurance[train without getting tired],Healing,Fire breath,Telepathy.

Loves-Food.

Hates-Waking up early&perverts.

* * *

Bubbles Utonium

Age-17 also.

Hair-Blonde,Hip lenght.

Colour-Baby Blue.

Height-5'6

Looks-B cup breasts,nice womanly curves,cute face.

Personality-Sweet.

Alias-Nice one.

Super Powers-Sonic scream,invisibility,Super-speed,telepathy,healing, Atmokinesis[control the weather]Talking with animals.

Loves-Fashion.

Hates-Perverts.

* * *

Brick Jojo

Age-17.

Hair-Red,same lenght as Blossom's.

Colour-Red.

Height-6'4.

Looks-Tall,has an 8-pack.

Personality-Smart.

Alias-Smart one.

Super powers-Water breathing[a.k.a-breathing undewater],super vision,Omnilinguilism[understand every language]wall crawling,teleporation,Intangibility[walk through walls]

* * *

Buth Jojo

Age-17.

Hair-Black hair,spiked.

Colour-Forest green orjust green in general.

Height-6'4.

Looks-Tall,has an 8-pack.

Personality-Insane.

Alias-Badboy.

Super powers-Water breathing[a.k.a-breathing undewater],super vision,wall crawling,teleporation,Intangibility[walk through walls],Echolocation[hear things by sound waves]

* * *

Boomer Jojo

Age-17.

Hair-Blonde,curtain fringe.

Colour-Blue,ocean blue.

Height-6'4.

Looks-Tall,has an 8-pack.

Personality-Quiet.

Alias-Pretty boy.

Super powers-Water breathing[a.k.a-breathing undewater],super vision,talking with animals[understand every language]wall crawling,teleporation,Intangibility[walk through walls]


	2. Chapter 2: The new boys in school

The rays of sunlight shone through the windows causing a raven haired girl to stir in her girl's name is Buttercup and Buttercup unlike her sisters doesn't like getting up in the morning. ''Urgh!''Buttercup's eyes shot open and she got up from the bed and streched out,grunting.(when you make noise while streching)20minutes after she came out of the shower got dressed into some hippie high denim shorts,green boob tube bra,denim cuff shirt,white had two shagbands -lime green like the colour of her eyes and blue-made into one and a wrist band saying `got'to catch me first` in black on a red background,her hair was out neatly placed over her shoulders and her bangs were in her went downstairs,following the scent of bacon only to be met by her sisters Bubbles and was wearing a summer dress with white stiletos,white blazer with a silver bow necklace and a charm hair was curled with glitter at the was wearing high wasted dip dyed pink shorts,white tank top just above her belly button and white nikes,she had on a charm bracelet with hearts and a heart necklace,her hair was up in a ponytail and wrapped around with a red ribbon. ''Buttercup you'll be late if you don't hurry up!''Blossom shouted from across the hallway,reached for her keys for her Pink Audi TT and went to school followed by Bubbles who always gets a lift from her because she doesn't own a car.10 minutes later Buttercup grabbed for her keys for her Green lambourghini and was on her way to school. BUTTERCUP'S POV I was thinking about school because I heard that some new kids are joining,they're boys apparently too-not that I care though.. lies,you do care. NO I DON'T yes,yes you do. ..Ok,maybe I do care but nevermind.I was thinking about it when I realized that I got to school and noticed another lamourghini which was weird because no-one at school except for me had one*grins*so I parked my car in my usual spot which was by the other lamourghini and noticed 3 boys stepping out of their had long gignger/red hair just like Blossom's,he had a red cap and wore it backwards,he wore a tight v-neck t-shirt,black skinnies,red converse,his eyes were red and his brow was was other one was a raven haired boy with forest green eyes who came out of the drivers seat and he wore a black adidas hoodie with a green adidas sign,black skinnies,green converse and he also had his brown last boy had ocean blue eyes,blonde hair-like Bubbles-he wore a white shirt,blue skinny jeans,white converse and also had his brow pierced.I got out of my car when to the trunk to take my backpack out and then headed over to school unfortunetly having to pass the boys. *wolf-whistle*which came from the raven haired boy,continued by a slap on my ass. ''What the fuck dude?what's your problem?''He smirked. Your hot and feisty,just what I like in a girl!''He said with a bigger smirk on his face and his 'brothers'' chuckled.I just groaned,rolled my eyes and walked away. NO ONE'S POV. ''There you are,we were waiting here forever!''Blossom said with a questioning look on her face which soon dissapeared when she hear the bell,You see Blossom is a goodie girl who likes to go to lesson,read books,spend her free period in the libary and gets A's,B's in most her lessons except for art which was Bubbles's specialty and she has a D in phisical education which is my specialty and that's the only lesson I have an A in. We were in the homeroom waiting for the teacher who decided to come in like 10 minutes late with 3 three same boys from the parking lot,as everyone stared in awe at the three hot boys...I mean three weird boys-yea,right! I turned to face the windows but suddenly felt an warm breath on my neck.I turned around and met a face 3inches away from mine.'You know it's not nice to stare''He said while putting on that sexy smirk.''Well then we don't have a problem since I'm not nice''I said while leaning back whith a devious leaned back standing up ''Well...if your not nice that means your mean which would also mean that your naughty!''He leaned in again this time we were 2inches away,I leaned in so that our lips were only an inch away-he was suprised and so were the other people-excpecially the boys''Don't even count on it darling.''I said and then everyone laughed at him and the girls seemed what relieved. ~30 minutes later~ Eveyone went to first period,I had Dance,Blossom and Bubbles had vocal-we go to Poakey Oaks which is an Art school by the way. -Oh and did I mention that I had snake bites and my belly button pierced and my sister had the belly buttons pierced too? I guess not since you look suprised. 


	3. Chapter 3:The long day at school

**DANCE CLASSROM**

**''ok,so all of you will have a solo to any song you choose.I will choose 2best people,2males and 2females and then you will dance another solo to get your space in this years play which is-drum rolls-STEP UP REVOLUTION!Goodluck..''** said with a lot of enthuiasm in his voice

* * *

The girls went first,as each one of them danced Buttercup was thinking about what song she would dance to.

It was now her turn...

* * *

**(yoouuuuuu!)**

**Soulja Boy tell`em**

**Ayy i got this new dance fo yall called tha Soulja Boy**

**(yooouuuu!)**

**U gotta punch den crank back three times from left 2 right**

**(aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yooooouuuuuuu!)**

**Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe**

**Watch Me Crank It**

**Watch Me Roll**

**Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy**

**den Super Man Dat Hoe**

**Now Watch Me YOOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me YOOOOUUUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me YOOOOUUUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me YOOOOUUUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe**

**Watch Me Crank It**

**Watch Me Roll**

**Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy**

**den Super Man Dat Hoe**

**Now watch me YOOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me YOOOOUUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me YOOOOOUUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Now watch me YOOOOUUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Soulja Boy up In This Hoe**

**Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock**

**Super Man Dat Hoe**

**Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop**

**Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock**

**Jocking On Them Haterz Mayn**

**When I Do Dat Soulja Boy**

**I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Thang**

**(Now YOOOOUUUU)**

**I'm Jocking On Yo Bitch Ass**

**And If We Get The Fightin**

**Den im cockin on ya bitch ass**

**You Catch Me At Yo Local Party**

**Yes I Crank It Everyday**

**Haterz Get Mad Cuz**

**"I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"**

**Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe**

**Watch Me Crank It**

**Watch Me Roll**

**Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy**

**Then Super Man Dat Hoe**

**now watch me YYYOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe**

**Watch Me Crank It**

**Watch Me Roll**

**Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy**

**Then Super Man Dat Hoe**

**now watch me YOOOUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**I'm Bouncin On My Toe**

**Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe**

**I'ma Pass It To Arab**

**Then He Gon Pass It To Da Low (Low) **

**Haterz Wanna Be Me**

**Soulja Boy, I'm The Man**

**They Be Lookin At My Neck**

**Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man)**

**Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)**

**Dance (Dance)**

**Lean'N To (Lean'N To)**

**Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me**

**Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me**

**Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me**

**Man That Shit Was Ugly**

**Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe**

**Watch Me Crank It**

**Watch Me Roll**

**Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy**

**Then Super Man Dat Hoe**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe**

**Watch Me Crank It**

**Watch Me Roll**

**Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy**

**Then Super Man Dat Hoe**

**now watch me YOOOOUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**All too clean off in dis hoe**

**Watch me crank it watch me roll**

**Watch me crank dat roosevelt den supa soak dat hoe(yooouuu)**

**supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)**

**supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)**

**supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)**

**supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)**

**All too fresh off in dis bitch**

**Watch me shuffle watch me jig**

**Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy **

**Den supaman dat bitch(yooouuu)**

**supaman dat bitch(supaman dat bitch)**

**supaman dat bitch(supaman dat bitch)**

**supaman dat bitch(supaman dat bitch)**

**(ahhhhhhhhhhhhh YOOOUUUU) **

**Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe**

**Watch Me Crank It**

**Watch Me Roll**

**Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy**

**Then Super Man Dat Hoe**

**now watch me YOOOUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe**

**Watch Me Crank It**

**Watch Me Roll**

**Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy**

**Then Super Man Dat Hoe**

**now watch me YOOUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOOUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**now watch me YOOUUU**

**(Crank Dat Soulja Boy)**

**(YOOOUUUUU)**

**(Ahhhhhhhhhh YOOUUUUU)**

* * *

The boys all whistled and the girls were sitting there bitching on about how she chose an 'easy song' except for Robin of course.

Robin was BC's bestfriend from kindergard, she had the same attitude and wasn't bitchy,that was one of the reasons BC was friends with her and why they've been friends so long.. anyway back to the story.

It was the boys turn and they were great but then it was the raven haired boys turn ..

**...**

Buttercup had her mouth open because she couldn't believe that he chose the same song

**''Ladies and gentelmen I have to say I am impressed with the majority however the 4 people who get their 2nd solo are:Brute Plutonium,Mich Michelson,Butch Jojo and Buttercup Utonium however only two best students get to pick the song which all of you will have to dance to,the two students are Butch and rest of you sit on the side and watch the solos!''**

* * *

**Butch'es POV**

**''I think we should dance to; teach me how to dougie..agreed?''**Butch said with that smirk on his face.

**''That song is old,what about teach me how to jerk?''**Buttercup said while raising her eyebrows waiting for and answer,Butch nodded in agreement.

**''Your sexy by the way''**Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked away**.**

Butch shook his head and chuckled while walking behind her and of course looking at her ass,what else could you expect?

First up was Brat.

* * *

**Jerkin'**

**Teach me how to jerk**

**Teach me, teach me how to jerk**

**Tech me how to jerk**

**Teach me, teach me how to jerk**

**Teach me how to jerk**

**Teach me, teach me how to jerk**

**Teach me how to jerk**

**Teach me, teach me how to jerk**

**Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk**

**Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk**

**Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk**

**Teach me how to, teach me how to, teach me how to jerk**

**[Price Tag]**

**Now when it come to the jerk**

**We got the potion**

**they see the push**

**and leave they suckers open**

**I'm rejected it might leave my back boken**

**Now tell me if you can jerk in slow motion**

**Like this, you know that my truth stick**

**Imma show you to my whole squad with them clean whips**

**Now watch me clean dip**

**You see the clean kicks**

**Try to jerk like me**

**I guarantee it'll leave your team thrip**

**Pause, drop, go, stop**

**I let my chain bang, gang swang, go watch**

**Girls tell me when I jerk I look so hot**

**Cause' I be jerkin' like im tryna**

**Make the boat rock**

**We killin' the game but hurt in the street**

**They say push on fire**

**We work in the heat**

**So pickett tryna do the dance**

**Work with your feet**

**Rock slow, drop low, and jerk to the beat**

**[Chorus]**

**[Oktane]**

**I just need ya to**

**Ok, hi I'm him**

**Hair hang low right up under my brim**

**We are them guys not concerned bout wind**

**It's your time to jerk with them lights on dim**

**and all u other dudes keep it on me**

**I pose for the camera**

**Imma let em' getta view**

**The ladies always love it when I'm doin' what I do**

**They be sayin' Oktane you just jerk so cute**

**Ok, I just ...**

**Wanna copy the jerk, go ahead, you can have it**

**Dolla rockin be nice**

**And really ain't really braggin**

**But stuntin is just natural**

**Jerkin' is the habit**

**I'm the reason that ya chick make you wanna curse**

**She all up on ya boy**

**Cause she hear me on this verse**

**The ladies give me room**

**Cause they see me when I work**

**And when I'm done**

**They be askin can you teach me how to jerk?**

**[Chorus]**

**[Both]**

**Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk**

**Ok. pause, step, now do that reject-ject, do that, do that reject**

**P-Pause, step, now do that reject-ject, do that, do that reject**

**Now put your knees to the ground and take it down digga down down down digga down take it down digga down**

**Just put your knees to the ground and take it down digga down down down digga down take it down digga down**

**And now we dippin dippin dippin hold that**

**dippin dippin dippin hold that**

**dippin dippin dippin hold that**

**dippin dippin dippin hold that**

**And you know how it go when I UFO, I UFO, UFO**

**Girl you know how it go when I UFO, I UFO, UFO**

**[Chorus]**

* * *

Then it was Mitch,Butch and Buttercup.

''The result will be revealed next please go and change and be off to your next lesson.''

* * *

**Drama room**

**''Ladies and gentelmen,we will see all of you peform solo and then I will choose 4 people to come and do another solo each however the two best performers will get to pick the final 2winners will peform in this years play.I wish you all good luck.''** said[the teacher]

The performances started and Blossom was awaiting her turn backstage.

5 minutes passed..

10 minutes passed..

Now it was her turn to shine,she got onto the stage.

* * *

**So-What am i not s'pposed to have an opinion?**

**Should i be deprived to speak because i'm a woman?**

**Call me a bitch (bitch) cause i speak what's on my mind**

**Guess it's easier for you to swallow if i sat and smiled**

**When a female fires back**

**suddenly big talker don't know how to act**

**So he does what any little boy would do**

**Makin' up a few false rumors or two**

**That for sure is not a man to me**

**Slanderin' names for popularity**

**It's sad you only get your fame through controversy (so sad)**

**But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say**

**Chorus:**

**This is for my girls all around the world**

**Who have come across a man that don't respect your worth**

**Thinkin' all women should be seen, not heard**

**So what do we do girls?**

**Shout louder,**

**Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground (our ground)**

**So lift your hands high and wave'em proud (wohoh)**

**Take a deep breath and say it loud,**

**Never can, never will**

**Can't hold us down**

**Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (us down)...Nobody can hold us down (hold us down)**

**Never can never will...**

**So what am i not supposed to say what i'm saying**

**Are you offended with the message i'm bringin'**

**Call me whatever 'cause your words don't mean a thing**

**Cuz you ain't even a man enough to handle what i sing**

**If you look back in history it's a common double standard of society**

**The guy gets all the glory, the more he can score**

**While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore**

**I don't understand why its OK,**

**The guy can get away with it while a girl gets named**

**All my ladies come together and make a change**

**Start a new beginning for us, everybody sing**

**Chorus**

**Lil' Kim:**

**Here's something I just can't understand**

**If the guy have three girls then he's a man**

**He can either give her some head, or sex her raw**

**If the girl do the same, then she's a whore**

**But the table's about to turn**

**I'll bet my fame on it**

**Cats take my ideas and put their name on it**

**It's aight though, you can't hold me down**

**I got to keep on movin'**

**To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack**

**Do it right back to him and let that be that**

**You need to let him know that his game is whack**

**And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back**

**You're just a little boy,**

**Think you're so cute, so coy**

**You must talk so big, to make up for smaller things**

**You're just a little boy**

**All you'll do is annoy**

**You must talk so big, to make up for smaller things,**

**This is for my girls...**

**Repeat Chorus X2**

**Ahh Wahoo X7 ahh**

**Spread the word**

**Can't hold us down**

**Yeh we here**

**We Back again**

**Yeh Lil Kim and Christina Aguilera**

**Yeh**

**Can't hold us down!**

* * *

She finished of strong with everyone jumping up,clapping and whistling,she simply smiled and walked walked past a red headed boy with red eyes,they locked eyes for 6seconds but she smirked and turned around and kept on walking.

The boys turn came and they sang their poor little hearts out,well most of them since there were 3 more to go.

The red eyed hottie came on stage and when his lips opened,Blossom felt like she was in heaven but she shook her head and started talking to her best friend; Bunny;Bunny was a crazy girl,always hyping bout shit..anyway back to the story..

* * *

**Baby you know that I miss you**

**I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl**

**And that's the issue**

**Girl you know I miss you**

**I just wanna kiss you**

**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**

**(kiss me thru the phone)**

**I'll see you later on (later on)**

**Kiss me thru the phone**

**(kiss me thru the phone)**

**See you when I get home (I get home)**

**Soulja Boy**

**Baby, I know that you like me**

**You my future wifey**

**SouljaBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnie**

**I could be your clyde**

**You could be my wife**

**Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah**

**All that, everyday I need ya**

**And everytime I see ya my feelings get deeper**

**I miss ya, I miss ya**

**I really wanna kiss you but I can't**

**Sammie**

**Baby you know that I miss you**

**I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl**

**And that's the issue**

**Girl you know I miss you**

**I just wanna kiss you**

**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**

**(kiss me thru the phone)**

**See you later on (later on)**

**Kiss me thru the phone**

**(kiss me thru the phone)**

**See you when I get home (I get home)**

**Soulja Boy**

**Baby, I been thinking lately**

**So much about you**

**Everything about you, I like it, I love it**

**Kissing you in public**

**Thinking nothing of it**

**Roses by the dozen**

**Talking on the phone**

**Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely**

**I love your complexion**

**I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya**

**I really wanna kiss you but I can't**

**Sammie**

**Baby you know that I miss you**

**I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl**

**And that's the issue**

**Girl you know I miss you**

**I just wanna kiss you**

**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**

**(kiss me thru the phone)**

**See you later on (later on)**

**Kiss me thru the phone**

**(kiss me thru the phone)**

**See you when I get home (I get home)**

**Soulja Boy**

**She call my phone like**

**(da da dadadada da dadadada da dadadada da)**

**We on the phone like**

**(da da dadadada da dadadada da dadadada da)**

**We taking pics like**

**(da da dadadada da dadadada da dadadada da)**

**She dial my number like**

**(da da dadadada da dadadada da dadadada da)**

**(678) 999-8212**

**Sammie**

**Baby you know that I miss you**

**I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby girl**

**And that's the issue**

**Girl you know I miss you**

**I just wanna kiss you**

**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**

**(kiss me thru the phone)**

**See you later on (later on)**

**Kiss me thru the phone**

**(kiss me thru the phone)**

**See you when I get home (I get home)**

* * *

The boy finished of soft and was now pointing at Blossom who didn't actually notice until she felt everyone's eyes on her..oops.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx5minutes after finally decidedxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**''Ok,the 4 following people are doing another solo ; Bersek,Daniel,Brick and following two people are deciding on the song they will be singing ; Blossom and Brick,please make your way backstage you four and you two decide.''**

**''Ellie Goulding-I need your love?''**He suggested

**''I was thinking more Christina Aguilera-Tough Lover?''**She suggested

He nodded in agreement and smirkind evily at her which puzzled and scared her a little so she walked away but he pulled her by her arm and kissed her.[bet you didn't expect that,huh?]She did the stupidest thing and kissed back,damn the pleasure he got from that was pulled back only to find her grinning so he decided to smile.

**''You know,I had a feeling you liked me!''**He said and smirked-again ;ooo

**''In your dreams.I just kissed back to see if you kiss good,found out you don't''**She said while acting out a vomitting scene and he chuckled.

Bersek was up first..

* * *

**Ooh, oh yeah yeah**

**Oooh yeah yeah**

**I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah**

**I need a, a tough lover, woo**

**I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah**

**A tough lover, ooh yeah**

**When he kisses me, I get that thrill**

**When he does that wiggle I won't keep still**

**I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (woo)**

**I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**Tough lover (hum, hum)**

**The seven sisters got nothing on him**

**I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind**

**Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed**

**It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist**

**He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass**

**Don Juan ain't got the half the chance**

**He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (woo)**

**He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (oh oh)**

**Hey, hey, heyah**

**He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry**

**He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive**

**He'll do anything that he wants to do**

**Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah**

**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (woo)**

**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)**

**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (yeah, yeah)**

**A tough lover (oh oh)**

* * *

She ended weakly,her voice sounded like a cat was choking her but who am I to judge.

It was Daniel,Brick and then Blossom.

**''I will decide and the end results will be revealed next lesson,now go off to your next period.''**

* * *

**Vocal lesson**

**I need your love**

**I need your time**

**When everything's wrong**

**You make it right**

**I feel so high**

**I come alive**

**I need to be free with you tonight**

**I need your love**

**I need your love**

**I take a deep breath every time I pass your door**

**I know you're there but I can't see you anymore**

**And that's the reason you're in the dark**

**I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart**

**And I feel so helpless here**

**Watch my eyes are filled with fear**

**Tell me do you feel the same**

**Hold me in your arms again**

**I need your love**

**I need your time**

**When everything's wrong**

**You make it right**

**I feel so high**

**I come alive**

**I need to be free with you tonight**

**I need your love**

**I need your love**

**Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?**

**I walk in circles but I'll never figure out**

**What I mean to you, do I belong**

**I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong**

**And I feel so helpless here**

**Watch my eyes are filled with fear**

**Tell me do you feel the same**

**Hold me in your arms again**

**I need your love**

**I need your time**

**When everything's wrong**

**You make it right**

**I feel so high**

**I come alive**

**I need to be free with you tonight**

**I need your love**

**I need your love**

**All the years**

**All the times**

**You were never been to blame**

**And now my eyes are open**

**And now my heart is closing**

**And all the tears**

**All the lies**

**All the waste**

**I've been trying to make it change**

**And now my eyes are open**

**I need your love**

**I need your time**

**When everything's wrong**

**You make it right**

**I feel so high**

**I come alive**

**I need to be free**

* * *

They all sang while the teacher picked out 4 best students.

**''Ok,so I decided that the 4 best students are Brat,Keelie,Boomer and 4 will compete to win 2 places for this years play,good luck and the 2 best two where Boomer and Bubbles so they decide the song.''** said while turning away from Brat who was giving him the death glare.

**''I think we should sing to Price tag.''**Bubbles suggested politely.

**''No,what about Who's laughing now?''**Boomer suggested.-Boomer was goldie locks with ocean blue eyes.

**''Fine.''**Bubbles sight in defeat and went off to watch Brat sing.

* * *

**Mummy they call me names **

**They wouldn't let me play **

**I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday **

**'Hey Jessica, you look like an alien **

**With green skin you don't fit in this playpen' **

**Well they pull my hair **

**They took away my chair **

**I keep it in and pretend that I didn't care **

**'Hey Jessica, you're so funny **

**You've got teeth just like Bugs bunny' **

**Oh, so you think you know me now **

**Have you forgotten how **

**You would make me feel **

**When you drag my spirit down **

**But thank you for the pain **

**It made me raise my game **

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising **

**Yeah yeah**

**So make your jokes **

**Go for broke **

**Blow your smoke **

**You're not alone **

**But who's laughing now **

**But who's laughing now **

**So raise the bar **

**Hit me hard **

**Play your cards **

**Be a star **

**But who's laughing now **

**But who's laughing now **

**Cuz I'm in L.A **

**You think I've made my fame **

**If it makes us friends **

**When you only really know my name **

**'Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it **

**I've got a track and I'd love you to take it' **

**So now because I'm signed **

**You think my pockets lined **

**4 years now and I'm still waiting in the line **

**'Oh Jessie, I saw you on youtube **

**I tagged old photos from when we was at school' **

**Oh, so you think you know me now **

**Have you forgotten how **

**You would make me feel **

**When you drag my spirit down **

**But thank you for the pain **

**It made me raise my game **

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising **

**Yeah **

**So make your jokes **

**Go for broke **

**Blow your smoke **

**You're not alone **

**But who's laughing now **

**But who's laughing now **

**So raise the bar **

**Hit me hard **

**Play your cards **

**Be a star **

**But who's laughing now **

**But who's laughing now **

**Jessie **

**She broke out of the box **

**Swallowed your pride **

**You got that ego cough **

**Let the haters hate **

**You're like way too late **

**See I got a message from you **

**'Hola, I'm proud of you' **

**'Oh my god babe your voice is like wow!' **

**My reply: Who's laughing now **

**Oh, so you think you know me now **

**Have you forgotten how **

**You would make me feel **

**When you drag my spirit down **

**But thank you for the pain **

**It made me raise my game **

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising **

**Yeah **

**So make your jokes **

**Go for broke **

**Blow your smoke **

**You're not alone **

**But who's laughing now **

**But who's laughing now **

**So raise the bar **

**Hit me hard **

**Play your cards **

**Be a star **

**But who's laughing now **

**But who's laughing now **

**So make your jokes **

**Go for broke **

**Blow your smoke **

**You're not alone **

**But who's laughing now **

**But who's laughing now **

**So raise the bar **

**Hit me hard **

**Play your cards **

**Be a star **

**But who's laughing now**

**Who's laughing laughing now x6**

* * *

Everyone held their ears because of the noise that came out of Brats mouth.

Then it was Keelie's turn,Boomer's and then hers but she thought she did well

**''Ok you will have the result on Thursday now scoot because you'll be late home and then I'll get an earfull from your parents!''**

* * *

**''Hey,you sing really well,would you like to go one a date with me,I mean I know I only know you for an hour but I would like to get to know you more.''**Boomer said quickly without even inchailing any oxygen.

**''Sure ,thanks Boomer I'd love to and you sing great too.''** She smiled and hugged him and skipped off.

* * *

**The girls POV.**

**''Hey wait up!''** Bubbles shouted to her sisters who were slowly walking toward their cars which were by eachother.

**''Oh,there you are thought I needed to send a rescue team after you.''**Buttercup laughed and Blossom and Bubbles just rolled their eyes

**''You know I really enjoyed that kiss Blossom.''**Buttercup froze at what she just heard**.**

**''Did he force it on you Bloss?''**She said obviously pissed.

**''No,don't worry I'll tell you later!''**Blossom said,worried that Bc will go and punch Brick.

**''Hey Bubbles, can I have your number so I'll text you what time you know..the..uh..date.''**Buttercup froze again but Bubs just ran up to him and quickly gave him her number and ran back.

**''What is with you people?!''**Buttercup snapped at her sisters who looked guilty as hell.

**''Hey BC don't be jealous I'll take you on a date if you want..'' **Butch just turned around smiling because she had a slowly walked up to Butch,planted her face 2inches from his and gazed into his eyes.**''No thanks Butchie Boy,I prefer to choose my own company**.''She smirked and started to walk away but he pulled her in and kissd then pulled back and smirked[what's with the smirking,I know-gets boring but it's Butch.]

She smirked and kneed him where the sun doe shine causing everyone to erupt into ran up to her lamourghini and drove of soon followed by her sisters.

* * *

_Hey so I decided to have a little contest, you can send me a paragraph or chapter that I will post with your name on so you get all the credit.I will also mention your names for a week, read all your stories,follow,favourite and review._

**_wiktoriaszarafinska hotmail . co .uk~send me your stories now._**

_Oh and some of you were saying that there are words missing so I just want you to know that fanfiction takes the words out/_

_The list of songs going down-_

**_Soulja boy-Crank that_**

**_Christina Aguilera-Can't hold us back_**

**_Soulja boy-Kiss me thru the phone_**

**_Christina Aguilera/or/and/Burlesque-Tough lover_**

**_Ellie Goulding Harris-I need your love_**

**_Jessie Jay-Who's laughing now._**

_I do not own these songs,nor do I own Powerpuff girls forgot to mention that earlier._


	4. Chapter 4:Serenade me

_The idea was given to me by; mlbv-grimm-THANKS ;**_

_The song is-_

_Love you like a love song-Selena Gomez._

_FOR THOSE WHO MOAN ABOUT THE WORDS BEING MISSED OUT-TOUGH LUCK CAUSE FANFICTION KEEPS ON TAKING 'EM OUT._

* * *

**Butch'es POV**

It was 7:30 and I was already up and right,some of you don't know me introduce myself propely,my name is Butch Jojo.I have forest green eyes,a muscular body and I have fucked 97% of the girls in my school along with my 2 brothers;Brick Jojo and Boomer Jojo.

I was by the flower stand picking out some buttercups for no other than Buttercup Utonium-oh the irony.

I had an hour and 30 minutes to get to school find Buttercup,give her the flowers and some other shit.

It takes me 20 minutes to get to school but since I was at the flower stall it will only take me 10.

I got into my lamourghini and drove off thinking about what I'm going to say to Buttecup when I see her.I noticed the chocolate store and decided to buy some chocolates for her too just incase if the flowers don't work for her.

* * *

**xxxxxTIME SKIPS LIKE A BITCHxxxxxxxxx **

* * *

I was walking towards the school lockers to get out my books when I saw the girl I needed.I ran up to her.

**''Here you go buttercups for the hottest girl in school.''**She turned around and faced me,she looked suprised but took the flowers I offered.

**''Ah,Butch!What do you want?''**She said in an unenthusiastic tone while throwing the flowers in her locker without a care in the world.

**''Just,wanted to look at you and your sexy body.''**she was ready to hit me and I didn't even relize what I said until...

**''Oh really,you just wanted to look at my sexy body,huh?''**She said in an annoyed tone.

**''Yeah...wait,what...NO!''**It was too late,I got slapped across the face and she had gone off somewhere.

* * *

**Buttercups POV**

I was sitting in Maths and unfortunatly that poor excuse of a man sat behind me-BUTCH-.

He kept on throwing notes at me which pissed me off so bad that I decide to open one-

_I was joking today,please hear me out?-BUTCH-_I groaned and answered.

_**What about a no?-Bc-**_I looked at him and smirked when his smile turned into a frown but then I kind of felt bad,I don't know why but I just did,maybe it was because he went into all that trouble to get me flowers and I was being mean because he said something stupid.I shook the idea out of my head when I heard the bell ring and ran out as fast as I could.

The next 2 lessons were Butch free which I was happy about.

I ran out of Bio to meet my sisters in the cafeteria,we got our food and sat with Robin,Kim,Bunny and Keelie.

I heard a familiar voice...

**It's been said and done**

**Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

**And I guess right now here's another one**

**So your melody will play on and on**

**With the best of 'om**

**You are beautiful**

**Like a dream come alive, incredible**

**A centerfold, miracle, lyrical**

**You saved my life again**

**And I want you to know baby**

I looked up and I saw Butch looking straight at me, he started walking towards me..

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**Constantly**

**Boy you play though my mind like a symphony**

**There's no way to describe**

**What you do to me**

**You just do to me**

**What you do**

**And it feels like I've been rescued**

**I've been set free**

**I am hypnotized**

**By your destiny**

**You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

**You are**

**And I want you to know baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

He had something in his hand shaped like a heart.I looked again and it was chocolates yet I didn't give a shit,what was he thinking?

**No one compares**

**You stand alone**

**To every record I own**

**Music to my heart**

**That's what you are**

**A song that goes on and on**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**(I love you)**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**(like a love song)**

**And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

**(like a love song)**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**I, I love you like a love song baby**

**(I love you)**

**I love you**

**Like a Love Song**

I ran out of the room throwing the chocolates in his face.

**''Buttercup,wait!''**Butch grabbed me by the wrist and just as I was going to knee him he grabbed my thigh and slamed me onto the wall.

**''What the fuck dude?Why'd you serenade me for?Geez,do you have any idea how embarassing that was?''**I shouted in his face and he was smirking like an idiot he was.

**''Buttercup calm your tits,I just wanted to apologize for what I said earlier and it's just a song''**He said letting me go-finally.

**''Well don't do that again!ever!''**I shouted and started walking away when he grabbd my hand again and pulled me towards him.

**''Hey you forgot your chocolates''**He said nodding his towards hand.

**''Is this a weakness I sense Butch?''**I smirked he frowned but then smirked.

**''Nope,just trying to get laid here.'' **He laughed and I rolled my eyes and walked away this time without getting interuppted.

The rest of the day was annoying,evey girl came up to me saying that I should back off Butch cause his theirs or I would have to listen to how cute they thought it was.I also got the boys coming up to me asking me if I'm single or if I'm losing my toughness.

In the end I ended up flying home because I got a ride with Bloss and I was skipping.


	5. Chapter 5:Cookie monsters

_So the song is -_

_Undercover-selena gomez._

_For the ones who keep on moaning that words are missed out-FANFICTION KEEPS DELETING THEM :)_

* * *

**Brick POV**

For those who don't know me**-most of you-**I am Brick Jojo,the eldest and the smartest out of the Jojo's.I have 2 brothers Butch the idiot who decided to serenade the serial killer and Boomer the retard who is falling for the cry baby.I am also the one who's eyes are blood red and I am muscular,not as much as Butch but I am.

I was thinking about Blossom an I decided to do the same thing my brother did but maybe a different song,unless the singing will be unnecessery and will just get straight down to buisness.

It was 7:15 and I went to the flower stall to get some Blossom's with pink roses and went to get some chocolates the same kind as butch just with a different filling,a vanilla filling since Blossom smells like vanilla.

After I spent my money on some flowers and chocolates I went to school to find her.

I was walking up to my locker and I spotted her,she looked extremely beautiful today.._what the fuck am I saying?She looked hot._

I came up to her locker and knocked three times..**''Yes?''**she said in an angelic voice.

**''These are for the prettiest girl in the whole school''**I reached out to give her the flowers, she looked away from her locker at me and then the took them carefully,smelt them and smiled but put them in her locker and looked back at me.

**''Thank you but I have to go now or I will be late for lesson.''**she said closing her locker and walking away.

**''How hard is it to get laid by her?''**I said and she heard,oh she heard ,she came and kneed me where the sun doesn't shine and walked away pissed like fuck.I mean it was funny when Butch got kneed by her sister but this hurt.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

He was trying to get laid by me?What and idiot,every boy knows I don't do one night stands.I'm not like Buttercup who did that twice,she told me all about it and I hated the sound of it.

Anyway,all through first and second period Brick has been throwing notes at me but I managed to escape out of class but in third period there was no teacher.I sat by Bc and Bubbles thinking that he would stop but he came up to me and when Buttercup heard all the shit he was saying and what he said earlier she decided to go to the front of the class.

**''Which girl in this room fucked Brick and his brothers?''**She shouted and every girl except for me,her and Bubbles put their hand up.

He went back to his seat and ducked with his brothers.

Me and my sisters were disgusted well me and Bubbles since Bc was pissing herself laughing.

**-LUNCH-**

We walked to lunch the same routine as always,food,sit with Robin,Bunny,Kim and Keelie and eat.

That was until I heard Brick's voice singing and I was thinking about what Butch did to Bc.I groaned when I realized that that's exactly what his doing...

**I look at you and all I wanna do**

**is just disappear, oh**

**I got a cravin' for you baby**

**can we get outta here, oh**

**You're sexy machine**

**You're Hollywood dream**

**And you got me feelin' like a**

**Homecomin' Queen**

**Let's drop out of this crowd**

**Somewhere no one's allowed**

**I want you**

**All to myself**

**I want you all to myself**

**And nobody else**

**Ya, you don't need no other lover**

**we can keep it undercover**

**Find me in the shadows**

**And pull the shades down until tomorrow**

**And make sure that no-nobody follows**

**Yeah, you don't need no other lover**

**we can keep it undercover**

**We can keep it undercover**

**I wanna find a place where**

**we can be alone in the dark,oh**

**And you can navigate me**

**like a map that you know by heart, oh**

**You're sexy machine**

**You're Hollywood dream**

**And you got me feelin' like a**

**Homecomin' Queen**

**Let's drop out of this crowd**

**Somewhere no one's allowed**

**I want you**

**All to myself**

**I want you all to myself**

**And nobody else**

**Ya, you don't need no other lover**

**we can keep it undercover**

**Find me in the shadows**

**And pull the shades down until tomorrow**

**And make sure that no-nobody follows**

**Yeah, you don't need no other lover**

**we can keep it undercover**

**We can keep it undercover**

**I wanna find a place where**

**we can be alone in the dark**

**You can navigate me**

**like a map that you know by heart**

**All to myself**

**I want you all to myself**

**And nobody else**

**Ya, you don't need no other lover**

**You don't need no other lover**

**You don't need no other lover**

**We can keep it undercover**

**You don't need no other lover**

**We can keep it undercover**

**You don't need no other lover**

**We can keep it undercover**

I did the same thing Bc did,I ran out of the cafeteria.I was grabbed by Brick and he slammed me to the wall and put his free hand onto my mouth and started explaining himself.

**''Listen I know how all of this looks but I assure you those girls were lying,please forgive me?''**He looked at me and I looked down at his hand **'' oh,right,sorry''**He apologized.

**''You disgust me Brick,you really do,your a fucking man-slag.''**I shouted in his face then ran out before he could stop me.


	6. Chapter 6:Forgiveness

_The song my dear people is ;Tobymac-Forgiveness_

_IF YOUR MOANING BOUT THE WORDS IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S JUST FANFICTION-I DO EDIT THE STORIES BEFORE I POST AND YET THE WORDS GET CUT OUT ANYWAY._

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

I was never so and Butch fucked everything up for me.I was supposed to go on a date with Bubbles but she canceled because she didn't want to get laid like the rest of the bimbos!

I am Boomer Jojo,the cutest,nicest out of the Jojo brothers.I have blonde hair everygirl wants and ocean blue eyes.

I thought about what my two other brothers did but decided not to do the same because it would be so obvious that all I want is to get laid.

I went to school in search of Bubbles but I couldn't find her.I saw her sisters and ran up to them..

**''Hey,where's Bubbles?''**Buttercup turned around to face me with a smirk crawling up onto her face.

**''Why?It's not like you'll get laid by her anytime soon''**She winked at me and walked away.

* * *

**-TIME SKIPS TO 2ND LESSON LIKE A BITCH-**

* * *

She walked in her hair curled,her eyes sparkled,she was happy.

**''Hey Bubbles.''**She walked past me with her friend-Keelie.

**''Bubbles!''**I said but she only ignored me.

**'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes**

**And we all step across that line**

**But nothing's sweeter than the day we find, we find**

**It's hanging over him like the clouds of Seattle**

**And ranin' on his swag fallin' deeper in his saddle**

**Its written on his face**

**He don't have to speak a sound**

**Somebody call the five-o for we gotta man down**

**You can go and play it like you're all rock and roll**

**But guilt does a job on each and every man's soul**

**And when your head hits the pillow at the nightfall**

**You can bet your life that its gonna be a fight ya'll**

**'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes**

**And we've all stepped across that line**

**But nothing's sweeter than the day we find**

**Forgiveness, forgiveness**

**And we all stumble and we fall**

**Bridges burn in the heat of it all**

**But nothing's sweeter than the day, **

**sweeter than the day we call **

**out for forgiveness**

**Forgiveness, we all need, we all need, we all need forgiveness**

**Forgiveness, we all need, we all need**

**Mr. Lecrae**

**My momma told me what I would be in for**

**If I kept all this anger inside of me pent up**

**My heart been broken, my wounds been open**

**And I don't know if I can hear I'm sorry being spoken**

**But those forgiven much , should be quicker to give it**

**And God forgave me for it all, Jesus bled forgiveness**

**So when the stones fly and they aimed at you**

**Just say forgive them, father, they know not that they do**

**Now you can go and play it like you're all rock and roll**

**But guilt does a job on each and every man's soul**

**And when your head hits the pillow at the nightfall**

**You can bet your life that its gonna be a fight ya'll**

**'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes**

**And we've all stepped across that line**

**But nothing's sweeter than the day we find**

**Forgiveness, forgiveness**

**And we all stumble and we fall**

**Bridges burn in the heat of it all**

**But nothing's sweeter than the day, **

**sweeter than the day we call**

**out for forgiveness**

**No matter how lost you are, you're not that far, you're not too far**

**No matter how hurt you are, you're not that far, you're not too far**

**No matter how wrong you are, you're not that far, you're not too far**

**No matter who you are, you're not that far, you're not too far**

**From forgiveness**

**Ask for forgiveness**

**'Cause we all make mistakes sometimes**

**And we've all stepped across that line**

**But nothing's sweeter than the day we find**

**Forgiveness, forgiveness**

**And we all stumble and we fall**

**Bridges burn in the heat of it all**

**But nothing's sweeter than the day, **

**sweeter than the day we call **

**out for forgiveness**

**Forgiveness**

**We all need, we all need, all need forgiveness**

**Forgiveness**

**We all need, we all need**

**No matter how lost you are, we all need forgiveness**

**No matter how hurt you are, we all need forgiveness**

**No matter how wrong you are, you're not that far, you're not too far**

**No matter who you are, you're not too far, you're not too far**

**We all need forgiveness, forgiveness**

**We all need forgiveness, forgiveness**

**We all need forgiveness, forgiveness**

**We all need forgiveness, forgiveness**

She looked at me with amusement in her eyes.

''Come on Boomer we both know that the only reason your doing this is to get laid,you might as well go onto another girl because me&you?Not happening!''She was in my face by then with tears threatning to roll but she walked out of class.


	7. Chapter 7:Tell them this

_If your missing any words not my fault,I put them in and fanfiction cuts them out.I put them in when I edit and fanfiction cuts them out,that's out little ritual._

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

**''Bc wake up!''**I could hear an familiar voice calling me but I ignored it when it got distant.

**''AAAAA,what the fuck Blossom,are you out of your fucking mind?!''**I yelled as the freezing cold water hit my face.

**''I just needed to get you up,get ready or we'll be late...again!''**She shouted while walking away from my bedroom.

_Urgh,why me?_I thought to myself as I entered the bathroom where I had my shower.

* * *

**-20 MINUTES LATER-**

* * *

**''What should I wear today?''**I mumbled to myself as I opened the closet.

**''AHA!''**I picked out a green crop top saying 'bitchy?that's me',a black leather jacket,black skinny jeans and green hair was down like always and I had my signature wrisbands on.

I walked downstairs following the scent of bacon to find my sisters sitting and gossiping.

**''What with all the comotion?''**I said in an unenthusiastic tone.

**''We were disscussing the plan of avoiding the Jojo's''** Blossom said in a kind-of sad voice.

**''Well you can ignore them I'm not planning to do that,it's not like any of them will get fucked by me anyway.''**I said chuckling.

My sisters rolled their eyes and headed out which ment I was alone.

I was thinking about how many of the girls fucked them and was kind-of proud that they did so many of them but disgusted,I mean for all you fucking know they might've had HIV or something.

I quickly ran out of my house and into my lamourghini when I noticed what time it is.

* * *

**-TIME SKIPS LIKE A BITCH TO WHEN BC IS INFRONT OF HER SCHOOL PARKING-**

* * *

I took my usual spot,as I got out of the car another lamourghini pulled up in the spot next to mine and guess who came out?ALL OF THE FUCKING JOJO'S.

_YAY FUCKING ME._I thought to myself.I started walking pass trying to ignore them and hoped that they didn't see me.

**''Why can't you and your sisters just stop ignoring us?''**Brick-fucking-head said

**''You know we want to make sure we don't get no aids or nothing from ya'll since you all fucked so many girls,who knows what fucking sickness you could be carrying!''**I said while turning around to face them.

THEY WERE PISSED AND I WAS SMIRKING LIKE A BOSS

**''Bc,that's the past,come on just talk to your sisters and tell them to talk to us!''**Boomstick said,looking like his going to cry.

**''Listen up because I will only say this once..stay the fuck away from my sisters,your not gonna get laid and if they wanted to talk to you than they would've but since I don't fucking see them here why the fuck would I waste my time telling them to talk to you when they clearly don't fucking want to?''**I said simply and started to turn around...

**''Bc,don't be like that, we just want to be friends with ya' like Boomer said the past is the past.''**Butcher said.

**''Agh,I love how you think we could be friends,well sorry to infrom you I don't want to be friends with immature pricks who fucked every girl in school!BOO HOO!''**I stood there looking at them,waiting for them to say something but I got impacient and started to turn around..

**''Wait,Bc,please forgive us,I know you might be jealous that you didn't get fucked by us yet but hey that's no reason to be mean.''**Bucher said and I turned around smirking which kind-of cofused him and his brothers.

**''Oh darling,I'm not jealous and if I wanted to get fucked I could go to fuck anyone but I would never turn to you because that would be low,and if you haven't noticed already I am mean for a reason -bye now.''**I walked away proud of myself.

I noticed alot of kids that I didn't see before and then I realized it was open day and everyone is welcome to come and check the school out.I groaned and walked in futher.

* * *

**HOMEROOM**

Blossom and Bubbles were already sitting in homeroom waiting for their sister which finally decided to show up.

**''Where the hell were you?we were worried that something bad happened to you.''**Bubbles questioned.

**''Chill-ax sis,I was out in the parking lot parking the lambourghini when I stumbled across 3 pricks''**Bc smiled at Blossom was going to say something 3 boys entered and everyone shut and Bubbles couldn't look at them and turned to face Buttercup ,Bc had to look to the front since she sat behind her sisters who were now facing her.

**''Anyway...as I was saying I had a decent conversation which I will tell you about later.''**Bc smiled and her sisters nodded.

* * *

**Bubble's POV**

We all went different ways.I had P.E,Bloss had vocal and Bc had instrumental along with all three boys.

I had gymnastics which I am good at,the girls were doing piraminds,cartwheels,front&back flips and the boys were attempting a cheerleading routine which was funny. My P.E lesson wasn't bad,I had a period free of Boomer.

Second period I had math which I shared with Boomer.

_unlucky.._

I walked into the class and didn't see him around so I was relieved and thought that he will not be coming today but much to my dissapointment he came.

He looked around the room and noticed me.

**''Hey Bubbles,can we talk?''**He said in a sweet tone but I ignored him which made him angry.

**''Bubble's can you stop ignoring me?''**He said a bit louder and angrier but I still decided to ignore him.

**''BUBBLES!''**He yelled,slamming his hand onto the table which made everyone hush and look at us.

**''I suggest you take your hand from this table and walk as far away from me as possible''**I said in a emotionless tone and glanced up at his face.

He looked suprised but walked rest of the lesson I was happily talking to Keelie who came in 20 minutes late and missed the whole fiasco.

So that's how my lesson went.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

It was now 3rd period,a period I share with no other jackass than Brick Jojo.I was glad that I didn't see him when I entered the Spanish room and took a seat hoping that he will not come any time soon.

He didn't come so far and I was sitting and talking to Bunny about everything.

**''So are you still ignoring him?''**Bunny asked with curiosity filling her voice.

**''Yes,and I'll keep on ignoring him...''**

**''Till when pinky,all I did was fuck a couple of girls,what does that have to do with you?''**I couldn't finish because I was rudely interupted by Brickhead like Bc calls him but I ignored him and kept on looking at Bunny.

**''Well I'm going to the mall today,want to come with me?''**She asked changing the subject quickly.

**''Sure..''**I said

**''No,no,no,no,no,pinky isn't going anywhere until she starts talking to me''**Brick said.

**''What time do I meet you at the mall?''**I asked politely,Bunny smiled and smirked at Brick.

**''How about5?''**She asked and I nodded.

I could hear Brick behind sighned and walked away as I smiled to Bunny and she grinned at me which made me laugh.

* * *

**Buttercups POV**

It was Lunch and I was starving and craving pizza however I got stopped by 3 stupid idiots.

**''Buttercup you and your sisters need to stop ignoring us,it;s getting annoying.''**Brick said and I smirked

**''Hey,I'm not ignoring you and didn't we already have this fucking conversation in the morning?''**I asked slightly irratated because I was hungry.

**''Not that I reacall.''**He said and Butch smirked.

**''Well maybe you have brain damage brickhead and if you don't you will have soon for stopping me from going to the caf for food!''**I shouted at him and Butch chuckled only to be elbowed by Brick in his ribs.

**''Why are you threatning him bitch?''**I heard a girls voice and turned around to meet Princess.._Great just fucking great,now this bitch shows up._

**''Let me guess you fucked all of them but like Brick the most and have some stupid fantasy you believe in that you'll be together and have children and all that shit..''**I looked at her with an raised eyebrow and she immedietly shut up,I smirked.I turned around to face the boys..

**''Now if you excuse me I'm going to eat!''**I said and stomped off.

* * *

**-5 MINUTES LATER-**

* * *

**''Buttercup slow down or you'll choke''**Blossom giggled.

**''I'm so hungry,I would've gotten here earlier however 3pricks stopped me.''**I said as they all turned to face me.

**''They talked to you again?''**Bubbles asked,I noded.

**''Yeah and then princess stepped in because I threatend Brickhead who stopped me when I was on my way to the caf and she obviously shut her rat trap when I said she fucked them all and has fantasies 'bout Brick.''**I chuckled and Blossom and Bubs giggled.

_**-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!-**_

**''I'm taking this to class!''**I said as me and my sisters got up for our 2 last classes which luckily we had together.

That is pretty much how our school day went.


	8. Chapter 8:The roles you play

_Hello dear children, I do hope you enjoy this it took so long,blah blah,blah blah blah blah blah blah.._

_If your missing words not my fault.._

_The songs are ;_

_Mirrors-Justin Timberlake_

_Titanium-David Gutta _

_Heart Attack-Demi Lovato_

_They were requested by ; **LuvChipmunkPPG**_

_-The characters for the play are from google so if there are any missing please complin to Google._

* * *

**''You did what?!''**Buttercup screamed making the whole house shake

**''We signed you up to cheerleading along with ourselves''**Bubbles replied sweetly.

**''Are you out of your fucking minds?!''**Buttercup screamed again.

**''Just relax,it's not like we're going to get through anyway,it's just a try out.''**Blossom said coming up to Bc with Bubbles.

**''Fine,but you better sleep with one eye open tonight.''**Buttercup threatened.

Bubbles and Blossom screamed and jumped onto Buttercup to hug her.

**''Urgh,get off me,when are the try out's anyways.''**Bubbles backed of her making Bc raise her eyebrow with curiosity.

**''Today at lunc...h''**She mumbled under her breath but Bc could hear her thanks to her super hearing.

**''I'm going to kill you''**Buttercup silmply stated and walked out the door.

**''Well that went well anyway come on Bubs or we'll be late.''**Blossom said while grabbing her car keys.

The girl all went to school.

* * *

**Brick's POV**

**''Butch hurry yo' ass up or we'll be late!''**I shouted

**''Hey,I have to look like a God today of most days''**He said while walking down in a v-neck t-shirt,black skinny jeans,green converse,black jacket with a 69 on it and his hair had a lot more gel in it today.I rolled my eyes.

**''You look like hurry up!''**I shouted again and then Boomer came was wearing a light blue t-shirt,white skinny jeans,blue converse and a ocean blue jacket his hair was normal.

I was wearing a red v-neck t-shirt,dark red jacket,dark red converse and some black hair was in my normal ponytail which was hidden by my red cap which I wore backwards.

**''What happens today so you have to look like a 'God'''**Boomer asked Butch.

**''Because my fellow brothers today at lunch there is a cheerleading try out which means a lot of girls and we need to be there since we're in the football team,yay us.''**He said and smirked and me and Boom chuckled.

We flew to school today or we would've been late.

* * *

**HOMEROOM-STILL BRICKHEAD'S POV**

We walked in and we were suprised not to see our counterparts in the homeroom yet but we sat down and talked.

**''Come he's not in here yet.''**Buttercup stated

**''It's all your fault anyway''**Blossom said as they entered the class,Bc froze and grinned like an idiot which made Blossom roll her eyes and giggle.

**''I see you girls decided to be late today,well...where's my explanation?!''** said.I looked with amused eyes as Blossom sent daggers to Bc who was smirking obviously having a plan while they were turning around to face him.

**''Well..?''**He said.

**''It was Buttercups fault!''**Blossom and Bubbles shouted out and Bc pretended to be hurt but then smirking and turning around to face the teacher again.

**''Go sit down you two and Buttercup explain.''**He said.

**''I was just late that's all.''** she said with amusment in her eyes.

**''That's no excuse!''**He said

**''Well sir your late everyday and it's been that way for 2years and your don't give us an excuse.''**She said smirking,he looked nervous.

**''That's because I am an adult and I don't have to explain myself to children.''**He said pointing to us all.

**''Maybe not ,not to us but I'm pretty sure the head doesn't know about it and what would happen if a little birdie told him?''**She leaned in closer and he sighned.

**''This is exactly why your my favourite.''**He said with a grin coming up on his face

**''Go sit down.''**He continued and pointed at Bc chair.

I looked at my brothers shocked and we all looked at Bc with respect,weird.

The rest of the time in homeroom we all spent chatting.

I had Drama again and today we were finding out the result for who's playing what role in what had math and Boomer had English.

I walked to drama and entered,there was hardly any one here.I saw Blossom,she was talking to her friend from Spanish,Bunny I think.

**''Ok,ladies and gentlemen if I do not read your name out then you do not take part in the play which is BURLESQUE-**

_**-Bunny will be playing the role of ; Natalie**_

_**-Bersek will be playing the role of ; Tess**_

_**-Mitch will be playing the role of ; Sean**_

_**-Loraine will be playing the role of ; Nikki**_

_**-Tj will be playing the role of ; Marcus**_

_**-Darrik will be playing the role of ; Alexis**_

_**-Mandi will be playing the role of ; Georgia**_

_**-Damian will be playing the role of ; Vince**_

_**-Toby will be playing the role of ; James**_

_**-Katerina will be playing the role of ; Jesse**_

_**-Ian will be playing the role of ; Dave**_

_**-Ezra will be playing the role of ; **_

_**-Sean will be playing the role of ; Mark-the dj from the wedding**_

_**-Kiki will be playing the role of Scarlett**_

_**-Mila&Shakila will be playing the roles of ; Preacher&Marla**_

_**-Lizzi will be playing the role of ; Loretta**_

_**-Caleb&Matthew will be playing the role of ; Greg&Harold Saint**_

_**THE ROLE OF ALI WILL BE PLAYED BY BLOSSOM UTONIUM AND THE ROLE OF JACK WILL BE PLAYED BY BRICK JOJO,**_**congratulations.''**

I was over-whelmed but I saw that Blossom wasn't too happy probably because she had to be with me most of the time.

**''Class dismissed except for Blossom Utonium and Brick Jojo,thank you.''**She said and I heard a grunt.

**''You will have practice every free period.''**She said and lets us go.

Next period I had math and Blossom had instrumental.

* * *

**Butch'es POV**

I had dance second period with Buttercup,today we were finding out our roles in the play however was late so I went to Bc to talk to her.

**''Hey there beautiful are you talking to me?''**I asked

**''That depends are you going to cut the whole 'beautiful act' and cut staright to the chase?''**She asked,I smirked.

**''I'm guessing that's a no,now if you excuse me I'll go dance a little!''**She said and went off somewhere.

_She's so sexy when she's like that..._

_DUDE?get a grip.._

_but..._

_Shut up!_

**''Alright gather around,today you find out your roles for the play which is Step up revolution,if I do not call out your name that mean your a back up dancer.**

_**Butch,Buttercup,Nigel,Hoagie,Dominic,Tj,Lucas,Deed ee,Abigail,Kuki,Mandella,Frank,Johnny,Angelina and Octavon.**_

_**Nigel will play-Eddie**_

_**Hoagie will play-Moose**_

_**Dominic will play-Tripp**_

_**Tj will **_

_**Lucas will play-Jason**_

_**Deedee will play-Olivia**_

_**Kuki will play-Claire**_

_**Abigail will play-Penelope**_

_**Mandella will play-Francisco**_

_**Frank will play-Ricky**_

_**Johnny will play-Tommy**_

_**Angelina will play-Jenny Kido**_

_**Octavon will play-Vladd**_

_**Butch will play Sean along with Buttercup who will be playing Emily,you all may go except for Buttercup and Butch.''**__The teacher said._

**''Yes sir?''**Bc asks

**''Are both of you willing to take on the responsability of your roles and are you both comfortable with the roles because I know how many kissing scenes there are.''**He asks

**''I am as long as there's no scene where this idiot will get laid''**Bc said pointing and Bamboo smirked.

**''Not that I know of..''**He said raising his brow and looking at both of us evily

**''Than I'm good!''**She said and smirked at me

**''Butch?''**He says

**''I don't know..''**I say

**''Well if you don't than I'll find someone else afterall I know how many boys want to kiss Buttercup!''**He said,Bc rolled her eyes..

**''Nope I'm good,I'll do it.''**I said and Bamboo went away laughing an Bc looked at me like I was crazy.

**''Please tell me your not doing this for the kissing!''**She begged,

**''Of course not!''**I said sarcastically with a smirk,Buttercup groaned and ran to get changed and so did I.

**Bubble's POV**

Well it was 3rd lesson-German- and this lesson is before lunch so I was super excited because of the try out,No body knew we're trying out except for the cheerleading team but I know they won't be suprised since me and Bloss always thought of doing might be a little...ok,they will be so suprised to see Bc though,I feel sorry for her alreay I mean she has a figure of a godess,a ass to die for and breasts every girl wants and then there's the cheerleaders outfit which is short and very VERY tight and she will need to wear it all day if we become c.h.e.e.r.l.e.a.d.e.r.s..

I was smiling like and idiot

_that's because you are an idiot._

I rolled my eyes and kept on thinking about the cheer try outs.

**'' are you going to concentrate on the work or not?!''**The -said

**''Oh yes sorry ''**I said in an apologetic tone,she just signed and got back to work.

**''What are you thinking about...?''**Asked a voice from beside me,I didn't care who it was cause I was still in my cheer trance.

**''Oh this thing at...''**I started while turning around to see Boomer,I groaned shut my face and got back to thinking.

**''Oh come on Bubbles,please forgive me,just one more chance!''**He begged,I sighed.

**''Your lucky I'm not like Buttercup and I give second chances.''**I said and he smiled,I smiled back than the bell rang.I ran out of the room as quickly as possible to go and find Blossom and then Bc-since I knew that I couldn't handle Bc if she starts to object on going.

**''Blossom!''**I shouted at my red head sister who was now running along the corridors with me puching people out of the way just to get to Bc's class.

**''Why isn't she coming out?''**Blossom asked,we walked into the classroom and Bc smirked at us.

**''Sir, can Bc come with us?''**I asked politely

**''No!''**He snapped at her

**''What did she do this time?''**Blossom asked annoyed.

**''She was being rude!''**He said

**''Well you know we're going to cheerleading try outs and Bc is taking part,she was probably just nervous,please let her come.''**I begged the man who smirked at the idea of Bc being a cheerleader but I added my famous irresistable puppy dog face just incase he didn't take enough pleasure in thinking of Bc as a cheerleader.

**''Of course she can go ladies,she's all yours!''**He said smirking at her and Bc started cursing.

* * *

**-TIME SKIPS TO THE SOCCER FIELD-**

* * *

**No one's POV**

**''Ladies I just want you to know that I will get my revange and it will be sweet!''**Buttercup said in a freaky voice,sending shivers down Bubble` and Blossoms spine.

**''Well well well if it isn't my sexy ass best psycho friend Bc!''**Robin screamed while jumping on Buttercup sending her onto the floor

**''Ah,speaking of psycho's''**Buttercup mumbled and groaned as she got up.

**''How you's doing beautiful''**Buttercup said in a seductive way with a British accent which made Robin burst out laughing.

**''I'm great darling,I simply cannot wait to see your damn fine ass in that costume you've been making fun of for all these years!''**Robin said laughing at Bc who was now glaring daggers at her.

**''Ok,now the Utonium sisters please...''**Kim shouted and smirked at Bc who stuck her toungue out **''Do your best ladies..''**Kim said looking at Bc again.

* * *

**Boy's POV**

**''Shut the fuck up,this I have to watch!''**Some guy of the soccer team said and every one quietened.

**''Is that Buttercup?'' **Another one pointed.

**''She's so hot!'' **Another one said.

**''Well,well,well I see the Utoniums decided to try out.''**Brick said with satisfaction as he watched Blossom dance to the music.

**''I just hope they get in,I can't wait to see Bc in the tight outfits!''**Butch smirked and his brothers imagined their counterparts.

**''Shut up and enjoy your show!''**Boomer shouted.

* * *

**Girls POV**

Everyone clapped and whistled including the boys who the girl just noticed.

**''Well ladies I must say all of you were great but there are only 3 places and those places go to the Utonium sisters,thank you for your time!''**Kim shouted and started to walk up to and Bubbles were jumping out of joy and Bc groaned.

Kim brought us the Purple and white cheerleading outfits which were taken with pleasure by me and Bubs but Bc just groaned when she got hers which made us all laugh even more.

**''Ok put these on tomorrow in the morning,you have to wear them the whole day and you can't cover them up.''**Kim stared a Bc who was smirking.

**''Ok ladies gtg,ya know,to lesson,adios,bye bye,see yaaa's''**Bc was strolling away slowly waving at us and not at all looking where she was going and banged into...

* * *

**Buttercup POV**

**''Hey Butterbabe,how come I didn't know you were trying out?''**A very annoying Butch asked me with a smirk on his face,I just smirked because I had the best plan of my life pop into my head.

**''You know Butch I regret not telling you...''**I started making circles with my finger on his chest**''But I just didn't want to ruin the suprise afterall I've seen the suprised look expression when I looked over at you''**I started getting closer and the scene was getting hot.

**''You were looking at me,huh?''**He asked happy with himself.

**''No you fucking idiot,can't believe you actually thought I would.''**I got of him and walked away leaving eveyone behind laughing,well everyone except for Butch who was probably thinking of revange right this moment but I couldn't give two shits.

* * *

**-TIME SKIPS TO 4TH LESSON,CAUSE TIME IS A BITCH LIKE THAT-**

* * *

**''I can't believe they changed our scheulds and we have vocal together''**Bubble's screamed as we all walked to our class,we were pretty happy about that until we entered the room and saw...guess who we saw ... come on guess...guess for fuck sake...fine I'll tell you...It was the fucking ruffs.

Brick-fucking-head was sitting looking 'Blossy'up and down licking his fucking lips,Boom-ret-fucking-ard was smilling like an idiot at Bubbles who to my suprise was smiling back and Butch,well Butch being Butch had that fucking smirk on his face which ment that he has his revange,Fucking GREAT!

**''Ladies because your new,well Blossom and Buttercup you will have to sing a song each to get into this class.''** said'**'So who's going first?''** He asked and Blossom put her hand up,she went on stage and picked her song.

* * *

**Aren't you somethin' to admire**

**Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror**

**And I can't help but notice**

**You reflect in this heart of mine**

**If you ever feel alone and**

**The glare makes me hard to find**

**Just know that I'm always**

**Parallel on the other side**

**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the glass**

**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that set in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making**

**Two reflections into one**

**Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

**Aren't you somethin', an original**

**Cause it doesn't seem merely as simple**

**And I can't help but stare, cause**

**I see truth somewhere in your eyes**

**I can't ever change without you**

**You reflect me, I love that about you**

**And if I could, I**

**Would look at us all the time**

**Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul**

**I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go**

**Just put your hand on the glass**

**I'll be tryin' to pull you through**

**You just gotta be strong**

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that set in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy**

**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making**

**Two reflections into one**

**Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

**Yesterday is history**

**Tomorrow's a mystery**

**I can see you lookin' back at me**

**Keep your eyes on me**

**Baby, keep your eyes on me**

**Cause I don't wanna lose you now**

**I'm lookin' right at the other half of me**

**The vacancy that set in my heart**

**Is a space that now you hold**

**Show me how to fight for now**

**And I'll tell you baby, it was easy**

**Comin' back into you once I figured it out**

**You were right here all along**

**It's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me**

**I couldn't get any bigger**

**With anyone else beside of me**

**And now it's clear as this promise**

**That we're making two reflections into one**

**Cause it's like you're my mirror**

**My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me**

**You are, you are the love of my life [x10]**

**I've got the inspiration for this precious song**

**And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on**

**So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone**

**And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home**

**Just to let you know, you are**

**You are, you are the love of my life [x8]**

**Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you**

**My reflection, in everything I do**

**You're my reflection and all I see is you**

**My reflection, in everything I do**

**You are, you are the love of my life [x16]**

* * *

Blossom finished of off soft and except the JOJO's everyone clapped-of course it's except for them after all they are the fucking Jojo's anyway...Jojo's jaws were open and I was satisfied with what Blossom did and I was pissing myself.

'**'Wow,that was amazing,have a seat please and Buttercup your up next.''** said as he gave me an encouriging smile.I went for it...

* * *

**(Verse 1)**

**You shout it loud**

**But I can't hear a word you say**

**I'm talking loud, not saying much**

**I'm criticized**

**But hall your bullets ricochet**

**You shoot me down**

**But I get up**

I looked around and saw a disbelieveing crowd,I mean no-one has ever heard me sing not even my sisters and I never did vocal so...this was something new to them.

**(Chorus)**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Shoot me down**

**But I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down**

**But I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

They were whispering,some where singing along,some where clapping already and others stared in disbelief.

**(Verse 2)**

**Cut me down**

**But it's you who'll have further to fall**

**Ghost town and haunted love**

**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud, not saying much**

**(Chorus)**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down**

**But I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down**

**But I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**(Outro)**

**Stone hard, machine gun**

**Fired at the ones who run**

**Stone hard, there's bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down**

**But I won't fall**

**I am titanium x4**

**I am titanium**

Their faces were priceless,the boys were drooling,wolf whistling and the girls were recording me sing.

**''I'm warning you,if this ends up on Youtube your dead,all of you.''**I was serious and they all went through their phones.I smiled sweetly and got of the stage.

**''Girls you are both amazing, please have a seat by your sister.''**We looked to where Bubble's was sitting and she was sitting behind Boom-ret-fucking-ard,who had Butch on his left and Brick on his were all fucking smirking,me and Bloss gasped and turned to face Blaine.

**''Can I seat by someone else?''**Blossom said **''Yeah and can I?''**I said.

**''Sorry girls but you have to sit there.''**He said trying to sound as nice as possible,I groaned.

**''Why do I always have to be in a class with this fucking imbecil,ah Lord fuck me''**I mumbled under my breath as I walked to my seat.

**''With fucking pleasure''**Butch whispered which puzzled me but I ignored him.

_I'm hating this class right now!-Bc-_

_I know what your feeling!-Bloss-_

_I was begging the Lord to fuck me!-Bc-_

Both the girl laughed at that which got the boys to and I looked at eachother and continued to laugh.

Oh and by the way this thing we're using is telepathy,we all have it and that way we can talk in our toughts,cool,right?

_They look so clueless-Bc-_

_RIGHT?Bc check what eachone is thinking-Bloss=_

_With pleasure-Bc-_

* * *

**Butch'es POV**

Baisically me and my brother were talking when we hear laughter so we turn around and we see Bc and Blossom laughing,they looked at us and continued to laugh.

_**What the fucking fuck,swear those girls are weird...anyways back to revange,I'll sing her a song!Nope to embarassing,wait thats it!She didn't want me to sing to her anymore,she'll get pissed!mwahahah.**_

_Shut the fuck up idiot,brain speaking here!_

_**I have a brain,wait till I tell Brick about this**_

* * *

**Brick's POV**

Well me and Butch were talking bout some random shit and then we heard laughter which appeared to be out two couterparts so we turn around because we're curious-nothing stare at the girls who look up at us,at each other and started to laugh harded.

_Geeez their fucked up..._

_**Well you don't fucking say but Bloss looks so cute when she laughs,her freckles just,ohhhhhhh so cute.**_

_Brick your embarassing your self!_

_**Yeah I know but that's what I'll tell her and embarass her then she will speak to me.**_

_WOW!FUCKING GENIUS._

_**Thank you .**_

* * *

_**Girls POV**_

_Well both of them want to embarass us but mine will sing a song and you'n will tell you,you look cute and embarass you so you talk to him,fucking idiots-Bc-_

_I fucking dare him-Bloss-_

_Wow sis,don't curse!-Bc-_Bc thought while smirking..

_Sorry..-Bloss-_

_Hey I have an idea let's do what they planned to them!-Bc-_

_Hey when did you become the genius?-Bloss-_

_I'm not a genius I'm just purely evil-Bc-_

''Hey can me and Bc sing a song together?''Bloss shouts

''Of course ladies,take the stage'' Blaine wateched as we took position on the stage and he grinned at us,we grinned at eachother and then the music started flowing,we looked at the boys as cutely as we could...

* * *

**Buttercup - Putting my defenses up **

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love **

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Blossom - Never put my love out on the line **

**Never said "yes" to the right guy **

**Never had trouble getting what I want **

**But when it comes to you I'm never good enough**

**Buttercup - When I don't care **

**I can play 'em like a Ken doll **

**Won't wash my hair **

**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**

**Blossom - But you make me wanna act like a girl **

**Paint my nails and wear high heels **

**Yes you make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**

**Both - You make me glow **

**But I cover up, won't let it show **

**So I'm putting my defenses up **

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love **

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Buttercup - Never break a sweat for the other guys **

**When you come around I get paralyzed **

**And every time I try to be myself **

**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**

**Blossom - It's just not fair **

**Pain's more trouble than love is worth **

**I gasp for air **

**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**

**Buttercup - But you make me wanna act like a girl **

**Paint my nails and wear perfume **

**For you, make me so nervous that I just can't hold your hand**

**Both - You make me glow **

**But I cover up, won't let it show **

**So I'm putting my defenses up **

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love **

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**Blossom - The feelings got lost in my lungs **

**They're burning, I'd rather be numb **

**And there's no one else to blame **

**So scared I'll take off and run **

**I'm flying too close to the sun **

**And I burst into flames**

**Both - You make me glow **

**But I cover up, won't let it show **

**So I'm putting my defenses up **

**Cause I don't wanna fall in love **

**If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack **

**I think I'd have a heart attack**

**''Your cute Bricky''**Blossom added at the end and we burst out laughing but the boys were pissed...


	9. Chapter 9: Sweetness of revange

**''Ok,ladies thank you...''** said .

The girls went to their seats still laughing and the boys stared at them as they walked past with hate in their eyes.

_They're so angry-Bloss-_

_I'm liking this-Bc-_

_Revange is sweet-Bloss-_

_Hey that's my saying-Bc-_

_Sorry-Bloss-_

_Whatever,what now-Bc-_

_I don't know,listen to what they say now-Bloss-_

_YOU GOT IT-Bc-_

* * *

**Boys POV**

**''Dude,I will kill those girls!''**Butch hissed

**''Right there with you bro...''**Brick said

**''I was going to sing a song to Bc to embarass her because she hated it earlier on...''**Butch said

**''I was going to tell her she's cute and then pull her trousers down so she's embarassed and then she would talk to me..''**Brick thought loudly

**''And they call me the pervert!''**Butch chuckled but was still pissed.

**''Hey,it's a plan afterall!''**Brick said**,''I just wonder how they knew what we were going to do''**He continued and Butch started to think..

**''You don't think one of them can read minds,do you?''**Butch asked in a kind of worried tone.

**''Dude,why so worried,what did you think?''**Brick asked curious with a smirk forming on his face.

**''Nothing...''**Butch said and started to whistle.

The two boys turned around to see the two girls laughing were puzzled because they didn't know that Bc knew about everything they've said and told her sister too.

**''Why are you guys laughing again!?''**Butch barked at Bc who stopped laughing and smirked.

**''Nevermind Butchie Boy,nevermind...''**She smirked evily

**''I will get back at you for this!''**Brick barked at Bloss and she just smirked ten the bell rang...

Buttercup stood up on a chair and shouted **''Brick Jojo and Butch Jojo wet the bed till they were 14!''**Of course she didn't know if it was true but then again she didn't give a erupted into laughter and the girls ran out just to be chased by the boys.

* * *

**Bubble's POV**

I saw my sisters running out of the school gates,laughing like maniac's and Boomer's brother's were chasing and Boomer decided to go help out side with another group so we missed vocal and didn't know what was happening.I looked at Boom and he looked at me,then we looked back at our siblings.

Blossom and Buttercup were getting into Buttercups car and they rode off soon followed by Boomers brother's.

_UH OH!_

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

**''Bc,I think we lost them''**I managed to speak through the laughter.

**''Ok,we should go back to get Bubbles''**Bc said

**''Oh,right go-''**I started but then noticed a familiar lamourghini

**''Bc,they're here.''**I said with a smirk forming on my face.

Buttercup quickly turned the wheel and stopped in an alley way,the boys rode on not noticing drove off to school to pick up Bubbles.

Bc went fast because she didn't want to leave Bubs hanging by school too long,you never know what might happen when your alone,right?

We spotted Bubs standing and talking to turned the corner and stopped.

**''Bubs get in!''**I shouted just so Bubbles could hear me.

**''You too pretty boy,if you want of course.''**It was obvious Bc had a plan,she would never ask anyone into her car without having a plan that she needed to use them for.

Boomer looked at Bubbles who smiled and got into the car and then we started talking..

**''So Boomer what's this I hear about your brothers?''**Bc asked hopeful Boomer won't ask what she's been hearing.

**''Which part did you hear?The one where they wet the bed or that their hormones buzz when they see girls in mini skirts?''**He said and laughed at the last thing he said,Bc smirked.

**''Wow,so it's true they wet the bed till they were 14?''**I asked

**''14?No they wet the bed till they were 15''**Boomer said and then realized what he told us,me and Bc started laughing.

We pulled over by his house and he bent over by my side

**''Please don't tell them!''**I nodded in agreement and he gave me a thankful look.

We rode home and did our thing.

* * *

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

Buttercup was moaning when she was putting on her cheerleading outfit which was so tight it showed off her wore bigger clothes which didn't really show off her figure which was AMAZING!

The cheerleading outfit consisted of white tight shorts and a top that had cheer across it in white letters on a purple background which was also tight,it stopped right above the belly had a choice of putting a skirt over the shorts for walking around in the school but it had to be taken of for Cheer outfit was white and purple and everyone had the same outfit except the shoes which had to either be white or purple but where chosen by the wearers.

Buttercup wore high white nike air forces 1 and decided not to wear the skirt over her shorts because there was no point.

Buttercup walked downstairs and found her two was wearing purple vans and had a skirt over her shorts,her hair was in a ponytail and she had studs in her ears and her bellybutton ring was wearing a skirt over her shorts too and purple hair was down however and she had her bellybutton 's hair was down and straightened-they forced her to-and her bellybutton ring was changed to a black one that matched her snakbite's and helix too.

**''OMG!YOU LOOK AMAZING BC!''**Bubbles screamed making me deaf.

**''You look hot,you should straight you hair more,you look sexier''**Blossom smirked at me and I smirked back.

-**TIME SKIPS TO WHEN BC PARKS HER CAR-Her sisters with her.**

**''You two are going to get told off for that you know''**Bubbles points to Blossoms&Buttercups long jackets and jackets were big and baggy,they went to the girls knees and their hair was covered by the jacket and the hats they had on.

**''I don't care,I rather take a risk,you never know they might not notice!''**Buttercup said. Bubbles rolled her eyes and they all walked inside of the looked at the two in the jackets like they were freaks or something.

* * *

**-HOMEROOM-**

The girls were sitting in the homeroom talking...

**''Looks like someone's being eating...''**Butch points to Bc and Blossom who looked fat with the big baggy smirked but Blossom looked offended but looked at her sister who was smirking and smirked too.

**''Yeah you know,we just couldn't resist the cake''**Bc says.

**''Obviously..''**Brick looks at them with disgust which made them laugh because they' were achieving what they wanted boys walked did the register and let them go 2 minutes earlier.

* * *

**Buttercups POV**

Me and Blossom had geography first and Bubbles had walked in and noticed the three boys sitting there and no teacher.

_YAY US!_


	10. Chapter 10: Take it off

Hey there beautiful people if any words are missed out my apologise but it's fan fiction not me.

The song is..

_Give it up by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Giles._

It was requested by; LuvChipmunkPPG-

Don't worry,all the other songs are in the other chapter.

* * *

The teacher walked in looking annoyed which meant that she will punish everyone for nothing,with that Boomer got kicked out her class and was told to go to his own.

**''Blossom and Buttercup would you mind coming up to the front of the class''**She asked but in a really mean voice.

**''Nope,I think I'll pass,thanks for the offer though''**Buttercup said which made Blossom giggle

**''Get up here right now and cut the attitude young lady!''**The teacher ordered and with a groan from Bc they went up.

**''Why are you dressed like it's winter?''**She asked and looked more annoyed.

**''We were cold''**Bc said

**''Yes but this is school and what you are wearing is inappropriate,so take it off right now and leave it here.''**She said.

**''But you can't-''**Buttercup started only to be cut off by her teacher.

**''I can do anything''**With that Blossom took of her jacket and hat and everyone fell silent turning to Buttercup who still didn't undress.

**''Hey don't look at me.''**She said while putting her hands up in the air.

**'' please take off the jacket!''**The teacher shouted.

**''Maybe when hell freezes over!''**Buttercup answered in such a harsh tone it got the teacher to shut up for a while.

**''Take of the jacket!''**The teacher shouted and the whole class jumped.

**''Fuck you''**with that Buttercup went through the door.

* * *

**Blossoms POV**

**''Fuck you''**Buttercup shouted at the teacher and went through the [the teacher]shot a death stare at me which would kill if it could.

I walked quietly to my seat and 5minutes after everyone-including the teacher stopped staring at me the lesson started and I just smirked at what Buttercup has done.I would've done the same thing but the grades,a..and my perfect attendance would go to waste.

5minutes before the lesson finished...

**''You know I never saw a person look so good in a cheerleading outfit.''**Brick said and I just scoffed at that and kept quiet.

**''Why so quiet,don't you think I'm cute anymore?''**He questioned and I smirked and turned to face him,putting on my cutest facial expression.

**''I still do Brick,I still do.''**I said in my sexy voice and moved closer to him...the principal came in with Buttercup,I smirked at him and turned to face them and Bc smirked at me.

_Seducting the womanizer?Good job sister-Bc-_

_Well what can I say-Bloss_-I smile at her and she starts to laugh.

**'' Buttercup has something to say...''**He pushes my sister forward and she growls at her,Jealouson had an amused expression on her which obviously pissed her off.

**''Nope,I'm not going to apologise and give her the satisfaction...''**Buttercup said pointing a finger at the teacher.

**''Well then say goodbye to your jacket and hat..''**Pricipal smirked and Buttercup raised her eyebrows to show how annoyed she was.

**''Your blackmailing me?''**She braked at him.

**''Nope,just warning you.''**The principal said

**''Same fucking thing.''**Buttercup yelled and took that smug look off his face.

**''Apologise or say bye bye to you outer clothes!''**The principal shouted

**''Fucking idiot''**Buttercup mummbled under her breath

**''What was that?''**Principal asked..

**''Nevermind any way -''**

**''She has to accept too''**Pricipal Scar smirked at Buttercup who was ready to punch but the bell went.

**''Oh looks like I have to go otherwise I'll be late to my next lesson,bye bye now''**Buttercup said and walked out.

I laughed and followed out,we went to our next lesson where we saw Bubbles,we went in and got on with the lesson,luckily the boys weren't there.

* * *

**Boys POV**

**''Dude,you should've seen the action,it was hilarious!''**Butch and Brick were telling their brother Boomer about what happened in Geography.

**''They got called to the from of the class just because they had jackets and hats on,I fucking love that teacher from now on..''**Brick said,amused.

**''Why?''**Boomer asked confused.

**''Because she told Blossom and Buttercup to take the jackets and hats off and when Blossom took it off,Jesus christ I was in heaven..''**Brick smirked and his brothers laughed.

**''What about Buttercup?''**Boomer said looking at Butch and raising a brow.

**''Well you know her,she doesn't do what others tell her told the woman to go fuck herself and she came back with the he was blackmailing her she got so pissed she was going to punch him but unluckily the bell rang.''**Butch said and frowned.

**''If she didn't want to take of her jacket and hat then she has a really good figure she hates or a really bad figure she hates...''**Brick stated and Butch nodded.

**''I'll go with the first one...''**Butch smirked and his brothers rolled their eyes.

**''Why's that Butch,wouldn't you fuck her if she had a bad figure?''**Brick asked and Boomer smirked,Butch rolled his eyes

**''No I wouldn't''**He said.

**''But you fucked so many ugly chicks with bad figures.''**Brick said

**''Yeah but I can't imagine her being ugly or with a bad figure.''**Butch suddenly regretted saying that...

**''So you think she's beautiful huh?''**Boomer asks with a raised eyebrow.

**''Umm..no...I mean yes,urgh!she's alright.''**Butch'es brothers burst out laughing,interuppting the lesson.

**''I hope I'm not interuppting anything!''**says the teacher.

**''Nope,sorry miss.''**Boomer said and smiles goofly which made a couple girls pass out and his brothers just rolled their eyes.

**''Mommy's home!''**Buttercup burst into the boys classroom.

**''May I help you young lady?''**The teacher asks.

**''Infact you can.''**She says and looks around the classroom.

**''I need all the cheerleaders''**She says unenthusiasticly

**''And all the football team''**someone says.

* * *

**Buttercups POV**

**''Mommy's home!''**I burst into a classroom where Kim had class along with Keelie and Robin.

**''May I help you young lady?''**An older voice asks probably the teacher,I started looking around the classroom.

**''Infact you can,I need all the cheerleaders''**I say looking at the woman who was probably over her 40' had short but silky brown hair,olive green eyes and a really old looking face.

**''And all the football team''**Mitch says,he stood out of the teachers view.I rolled my eyes.

**''And all the football team too.''**I say because the woman didn't nodded and the cheerleaders and football players came out.

**''Why do we need you lot there anyway?''**I asked Mitch who smirked.

**''Well you will be showing us a routine.''**I stood frozen,he just laughed at me.

**''Oh come on Buttercup it's just dancing.''**He says,I look at him annoyed.

**''Who's idea was it?''**I asked annoyed and he points to no other than the fucking Jojo brothers,I sigh and make my way over to them.

**''Are you out of your fucking minds?!''**I say they just look at me confused,them look at Mitch and get why I'm so pissed.

**''Oh come on babe it's just a dance.''**Butcher says I growl at him and he smirks,fucking imbecil.

**''And here I was thinking you had some sort of a brain and knew that cheerleading was gymnastics not fucking dancing,guess I was wrong.''**

**''Oh and don't ever call me babe.''**I say.

**''Whatever you want babe.''**He obviously did that to piss me off and he succeded since I punched him in the face and his team mates laughed.

**''You bitch!''**He growled,I smiled.

**''Thank you.''**I said and smirked and walked away to the field where I saw all of the other cheerleaders.

We all ran to the others,the boys sat on the bleachers[the benches on a soccer field,I think that's what you call them]

We huddled up together and Kim looked at me.

**''Buttercup why are you covering up the costume?''**She asked calmer than I expected.

**''I didn't want the perverts to stare,sorry.''**I said and she smiled.

**''Well you can do your routine now because of that''**She smirked

**''That's not fair!''**I yelled and caused the boys who were chatting to shut up.

**''You planned this!''**I said and she smiled,I groaned.

**''Fine but you owe me big time.''**Kim nodded and she went infront of the us all and started shouting.

* * *

**STILL BC'S POV**

**''Ok, boys because you demanded this at last minute-''**she looked at Butch who I will kill after the routine**''Buttercup Utonium was forced to do her routine which means she will also be leading it and she'll kill the ones who requested''**She turned to me and smirked at me and I smirked back and started to get undressed from the jacket and hat I have been wearing all day.

* * *

**Butch'es POV**

I was looking at Buttercup who was undressing,call me a pervert but a boy's got to do what a boy's got to took off her hat which showed of the top of her head,she un did the buttons of her jacket and then she took it off,I was amazed.I felt my brothers eyes on me as they stared at me while I stared at black hair was long and straightened,her figure was she turned around to face us all,her hair had a body of a godess,nice tits and and ass every girl wants.

'**'I am so going to do her.''**I whispered and they chuckled.

**[Bubbles:]**

**Someday I'll let you in**

**Treat you right**

**Drive you outta your mind**

**Oooh**

The girls started walking towards the bleachers,the girls took a seat on one of the boys laps except for Blossom,Bc and blondie.

**You never met a chick like me**

**Burn so bright**

**I'm gonna make you blind**

Blossom went over to Brick and sat on his lap,Blondie on Boomers and Buttercup smirked at me and started walking toward me.

**[Buttercup:]**

**Always want what you can't have**

**Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted**

**Make you feel good**

**As I whip you**

**Into shape, ya boy**

**Let's get it started!**

Buttercup was now sitting on my lap and I was smirking at her and she smirked at me,she went closer to my ear and whispered **''After this your dead '' **I just chuckled.

They all jumped off except for Bc who to my suprise was still sitting on my lap,all the boys were now looking at us looking as jealous as can be well except for Boomer and Brick who were smirking at me.

**[Blossom:]**

**Give it up**

**You can't win**

**Cause I know where you've been**

**Such a shame**

**You don't put up a fight**

**That's a game that we play**

**At the end of the night**

**It's the same old story**

**But you never get it right**

**Give it up**

Buttercup was still sitting on my lap doing some footwork and whipping her hair one way and looking jumped off and went behind me.I felt a pressure on my shoulders and then saw Bc who was doing front flips from the top of the blechers,over me to the ground.

**[Buttercup:]**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

She was doing some sexy shit and I think my nose started bleeding because I felt something falling down my face and she was laughing.

**So stop trying to walk away**

**No you won't ever leave me behind**

**[All:]**

**(Noooo)**

**You better believe that I'm here to stay**

**(That's right)**

**Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine**

**(Ooooohh)**

**[Blossom:]**

**Look at me boy**

**'Cause I got you**

**Where I want you**

**Isn't it so exciting?**

**Wanna shake you**

**Wanna break you**

**Take a backseat boy**

**Cause now I'm driving**

**[Bubbles:]**

**Give it up**

**You can't win**

**Cause I know where you've been**

**Such a shame**

**You don't put up a fight**

**That's a game that we play**

**At the end of the night**

**It's the same old story**

**But you never get it right**

**Give it up**

I couldn't see Buttercup so I looked around.

**A oooh yeaaah**

**Ah oooho heeey**

**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**

**[Blossom and Bubbles:]**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby**

**If you are my baby**

**Then I'll make you crazy tonight**

**[Buttercup:]**

**Look at me boy**

**'Cause I got you**

**Where I want you**

**Isn't it so exciting?**

**Wanna shake you**

**When I break you**

**Take a backseat boy**

**Cause now I'm driving**

**[All:]**

**Give it up**

**You can't win**

**Cause I know where you've been**

**Such a shame**

**You don't put up a fight**

**That's a game that we play**

**At the end of the night**

**It's the same old story**

**But you never get it right**

**Give it up**

There was a space made in which Buttercup did a front flip,a forward roll in the air and landed in a split with her hands in the air while all the girls formed a giant piramid behind.

**Ohhhh**

**YEAH!**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

**''OMG! GIRL YOUR AMAZING!''**Kim was screaming and hugging me**.**

**''Hey so what's the deal with you and Butch?''**Robin said and and the frown I had on my face turned into a smirk.

**''Why baby,you jealous that I sat on his lap?''**We both started laughing.

I heard clapping and turned around to see Ace the frog and his fucking gang.

**''Wow Butters you were amazing,maybe you'd like to give me a lap dance once?''**He smirked at me and I felt like I was going to throw up.

**''Hmmmm,what a bout a fucking no?!''**I yelled grabbing everyone's attention.

**''You had to have the attention?''**He asks with a raised eyebrow I scofed and started to walk past him but he grabbed my wrist and spun me round.I was now facing him,I looked at his hand that was gripping my wrist so tightly and looked up at him and smirked

**''Uh Oh''**I heard.

I punched him in the face and he fell on the floor,I kicked him the ribs and he groaned in pain,I reached down for him and grabbed him by the throat and tightened my girp and threw him over at the bleachers.I turned around and saw everyone stare at me and then I saw Butch and decided to scare him a little.

* * *

**Butch'es POV**

**''Hmmmm,what a bout a fucking no?!''**I heard Buttercup yell and turned to see Ace gripping her wrist seconds after.

**''Uh Oh''**I hear Bubbles when I was walking past her to help Bc but got held back by Blossom who has a really strong grip.

I saw Bc punch Ace in the face and kick him in the ribs,I was proud but then I saw her chuck him at the when she saw me .She walked closer in my diection and tip toed to reach my ear.

**''You don't mess with Buttercup Utonium,do you understand?''**She whispered I nodedd.

**''Good,now excuse me I have to attend something important.''**She said and walked away with Robin and the rest of the cheerleaders who were laughing at Ace and congratulated her.

**''Damn!I love feisty chicks who can fight!''**I heard Mitch say,my blood started to boil,was I getting feelings for Bc?Nope,it can't be,or can it?No!

**''She's amazing,that one time when she fucked Tj-''**

**''She fucked Tj?''**I yelled and the guy nodded and I smirked.

**''She fucked Tj,Matthew and Christopher,all one night stands though,well Christopher had a one night stand with her but they went out soon after and then she fucked Tj and Matthew after they broke up which was like 3months ago.''**He said and I smiled.

**''Why did they break up?''**I asked

**''Because he cheated on me..''**I heard Buttercups voice behind me.

**''I bet you cried your eyes out then..''**I said turning around to see her expression,she was holding back laughter.

**''Oh my,aren't you a mouthy some one please teach this mother fucker a lesson about me since all of you love me so much.''**She turned to look at the boys who stood behind me.

**''You got it!''**Mitch said.

**''Thanks Mitch!''**Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

**''Now there's a reason I came back to talk to you and it has nothing to do with Tj,-''**she shot a glare at Mitch''**,Matthew or Christopher infact there is a party at my house and ya'll invited.''**She looked at me and my brothers.

**''Even you three''**She smirked and kissed the boys on their she kissed my brothers on their cheeks and then me.

**''Now if you don't rub the lipstick off you'll be able to enter my man...house.''**She smiled and walked away wiping her mouth and mummbling 'yuck'.I laughed,

* * *

**Buttercups POV**

**''All of you owe a mother fucking thank you for saving yo' asses.''**I shouted at the cheerleading team,they laughed.

**''Thanks Bc.''**Kim said and smiled.

**''Well your all invited to my house for a party.''**I said and they cheered with ,Bubbles,Blossom and I went and kissed them on the cheeks**.**

**''I bet the boys enjoyed it when you kissed them on their cheeks?!''**Robin said holding back laughter.

**''I still don't get why I had to go and not Blossom or Bubbles?''**I said frowning.

**''Well because if anything was to happen then you would be able to handle yourself.''**Blossom said and I nodded.

**''Anyways,we'll see you tomorrow at the party.''**Blossom says and they all nodded.

We all separated to out cars ,Bubbles and Blossom walked to my car.

**''Hey Bc!wait up!''**I groaned and turned around to see Butch.

**''And what could Butch Jojo possibly want from me,huh?''**I asked raising my eyebrow

**''Your address,we don't know where you live.''**He says.

**''Ah right,you have a pen?''**I asked looking up at him and he nodded.

I took the pen and his hand and started writing my address down..

**''Write your number down too..''**He smirked

**''Uhmm,no I don't think I'll do that..''**I said looking up at him and looking at him like he was crazy.

**''What if we can't find it,you want me to come don't you?''**He asked raising his eyebrows.

**''Well,not necesarilly-''**I started but was cut of by my dear sister.

**''Bc just give the damn phone number.''**Blossom shouts and I scowl at her and look back at Butch who was now smirking.

**''Urgh,I am so going to regret this.''**I mumble as he sticks his hand up for me to write my number on it.

**''Oh and there's one more thing...the lipstick kind of came off..so I need another kiss.''**He says pointing to his cheek.

**''You must be fucking joking!''**I hiss at him and he nodds his head in a no .

**''Well I'll just write you on the list..and-''**

**''But Bc you said they won't be able to enter without the lipstick marks,your rules...''**Bubbles says.

**''That's because I thought you will be kissing them!''**I say through my gritted teeth.

**''Well rules are rules!You said yourself.''**Blossom says smirking at me,I roll my eyes**.**

**''I will kill my self!''**I growl and I heard Butch laughing along with his brothers.

**''Bubs just give me the dam lipstick and I'll get this shit done.''**I say reaching for the lipstick**.**

The lipstick was fire red and you couldn't miss it for the world.I was putting it on.

I grabbed Butch'es face just to make sure that he doesn't end up turning his head so I kiss him on his lips.I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.I let go of his face and went into the car,closing and locking the door so he won't be able to open it while I scrubbed my lips clean.I started my engine and rode off home along with my three sisters.

* * *

**No one's POV**

**''hahahah,I can't believe you actually did it!''**Blossom managed to say inbetween her laughter,Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister who was laughing about the situation with Butch.

**''You were on my back what was I suppose to do?!''**Buttercup says through gritted teeth,obviously annoyed.

**''Nothing,nothing at all!''**Blossom kept on laughing...

**''Let me guess I was suppose to seduce the womanizer like you?''**Buttercup smirked at her sister who now frowned.

**'Anyway...I can't believe they cut school short..''**Blossom says.

**''That's a good thing,the principal was on my back all day,it was quiet funny if I think about it.''**Buttercup says starting to laugh.

**''Girls!,stop going on about unimportant have to think about what we're going to wear for the party!''**Bubbles says,her voice full of excitment and her eyes sparkling.

**''Well what I'm wearing is a suprise!''**Buttercup says catching the attention on her two sister.

**''Wow,ok then but please wear something nice.''**Bubbles says while doing her puppy eye shit.

**''Let me guess it has to be some girly shit and all..''**Buttercup says frowning as her two sisters nodd with smirks.

**''FINE!''**She shouts as she walks to her room.

* * *

**Boy's POV**

**''Damn!I didn't think she would do it!''**Brick says amazed at the fact that Buttercup kissed Butch again,even though it was on the cheek he was still amazed.

**''Yeah,she's so into me.''**Butch smirked at his brothers.

**''Mhm,bet she is...''**Boomer says under his breath but Butch heard it anyway.

**''Oh yeah,she was on my lap on the bleachers after all the other girls got off so you can talk!''**Butch says with satisfaction clear in his voice.

**''Ha!Blossom nearly kissed me today in geography!''**Brick says with a smirk crawling up onto his face.

**''And what happened to you today Boom-er?!''**Butch teased his brother.

**'Well..nothing interesting..''Bo**omer says

**''Ouch!''**Boomer and Brick looked over to see Butch lieing on the floor by the couch.

**''What the fuck happened to you?''**Brick asks.

**''I fell of the fucking couch!''**Butch yells at his brother as he attempts to stand up.

**''Geeeez,no need to get your panties in a twist.''**Brick says and smirks at his simply brother who rolls his eyes and jumps on the couch and watches tv.

* * *

**Buttercups POV**

I was sitting in my room, listening my was getting pretty dark though,school was cut short but we stayed a bit later after it would originally finish since we were so busy inviting people to our party that was tomorrow that we didn't notice the was now 8:35pm and I decided to go out for a run.

I put on a pair of grey baggy sweats,green hoodie and some green converse.I put my earphones in and ran..or rather sprinted out of my house.I wasn't really tired since I have this power that I don't really get tired while exercise and shit..I mean yeah I would be panting if I came to a stop but I wouldn't be tired.

I decided to run up to the park.I always loved the park,so many places to skate.

Well anyway I run up to the playground and sit on a swing when I feel an arm on my shoulder,that's the fun part,my instincs kick in and I grab the arm and throw the person over my shoulder so they were lieing straight in front of me.

**''Ace...''**I hissed **''What the fuck are you doing here?''**I continued as the ugly green creature now stood face to face with me**..''I would've thought you would've given up after you were thrown at the bleachers like a fucking puppet.''**I laughed as I saw him getting pissed.

**''Look at you trying to act all hard to get when we all know you are a whore.''**Ace said taking a few steps closer so that I now felt his cold,onion smelling breath on my face..

**''Damn Ace!Is it so hard to eat a mint once in a while or at least brush your fucking teeth?!''**I screamed pinching my nose,no good because when ever I breathed in with my mouth,I felt the onion like taste.

He smirked,got me puzzled but then I saw all the mother fuckers come out of the shade.

I saw The fucking Amoeba boys; Bossman who was the leader of the group and the one who wore a grey my opinion he was the fattest out of all there was Junior at his side who tends to copy everything Bossman says,he wore a black cap and in my opinion he was the smallest and he was chubby really last one was slim who was the ugliest and also the tallest out of the three,he wore a brown ferdora and well was the slowest out of the Amoeba boys a.k.a The most pathetic criminals to ever walk didn't actually comitt dangerous crimes,all they did was steal a few piece of cany or some shit like Amoeba boys were boys were a jelly like thing or rather a one knows why their like that and to be honest nobody cares.

Then we have the rest of the Gangreen gang who consisted of;Ace who as you may already notice is the stupidest fuck ever since he is messing with me Buteercup Utonium once again after I threw him at the fucking was tall,well he must be since he is 6'1,he has black silky,greasy looking like hair which was almost always in his eyes which were covered by black wore a orange-y,purple and blue vest,black jeans and some is a bully and the smartest out of the gang-oh the his right was Big Billy looking bigger than normal.

Billy acts as the gangs muscle although all there is,is actually fat and he is 6'11 and is the middle aged in the group and has a innocent childlike behaviour most of the time,not mentioning how stupid the mother fucker is out of pure Billy's right there was Little Arturo,the smallest and the one with that Mexican accent that always pissed me tends to take the most pleasure-just after Ace-in taking part in crimes and bullying children.

On Ace's left there was Grubber,the deformed bastard who couldn't pronounce words correctly and wore his brown trousers too had digusting feet and his eyes pop out of his sockets like they can.I sometimes want to rip them out because they're dangling out so Grubber's left there was Snake the last gang member who always made his s's longer then they have to is the second man in command and has a personality of his own but whenever steps out of line gets punched by Ace.

To add to that they were said it was because of a crime lab experiment failture but no one gives a fuck.

Then to top that off as if the two gangs weren't enough,Bud Smith walks most annoying fucking bastard out of all the Smith' moved away when we were only 8 but he changed,not into the hair was still green,his nose was pointier,as if that was possible and his over-bite got was still ugly and tall and he still didn't have a sense of style.

**''Wow you all must want to die really badly..''**I smirked at Ace the leader.

**''You wouldn't hurt us..''**Bud says with confidence,I smile at him sarcasticly

**''Your right I won't waste my time.''**I said casually as I started to walk away.

**''Hey we're not done here!''**Bud the stupid mother fucker grabs my shoulder,I roll my eyes and turn to face him with a deadly kind-of smirk on my face but before he gets the chance to question me I sent him flying through the air into the gates.

I swear I saw The Amoeba guys shiver,a good sign I Suppose.

**''Alright,I won't back out of a fight..''**I say as I roll my sleeves up.

Bud comes running at me again but I knock him out unconcious with one simple punch to the face making Ace look at me in there was Slim who was easy as pie,all I did was knee him in his jelly-like stomach which was followed by a foot in his that it was Bossman and Juniors turn,not as easy as Slim but easy.I didn't get a scratch on me and just kept on punching them to knock them unconcious.

I felt arms grab my waist from behind,then remembered the Gangreen's.I kick Snake where the sun doesn't shine and make him groan in pain while he fell to the I had to do then was kick him in the face,breaking his nose and making him Arturo and Grubber started playing.A was easy since he was small and not really strong and Grubber being Grubber was fucked when he was getting his toungue wrapped around his hands and kicked over and over again in the head making his ran at me,I didn't have to know,I felt the ground was easy,a kick to the stomach,followed by a break of his ankle and he was out.

It was only me and Ace left in the game..

**''Come on little girl,give me what I want and this will be over soon and you will not get hurt..too bad.''**Ace says making me scoff.

**''Keep on dreaming mother fucker..''**I jumps on me and pins me to the breath like literally sufforcating me.I roll over to be on top,I punch his several times but he threw me off and got up taking a silver knife out of his inside pocket.I wasn't scared I just look at him with eyes that read -really? I noticed his pack got up and surrounded me with blades too.I decided then that I will just have to knock them out cold.I jump into the air and kick all of them in the heads,which wasn't hard since they were in a circle.I watched their head collide,making them unconcious.I smiled proud of myslef and walked away slowly.

I was walking home listening to my music and thinking about what just happened.I decided to tell my sister tommorow and I jogged back home.

* * *

**Blossom POV**

Well it was 1 in the morning and I wasn't worried about Bc,she could handle herself.I was just waiting for her because I was unsure if she had a key or anything to pick the lock in case she hadn't.

I heard the door open and in came a proud looking Buttercup I looked at her with a questioning look..

**''I'll explain tomorrow,I'm going to sleep now.''**She said as I nodded in understanding and followed her upsatairs making my way up to my bedroom.I fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

I woke up at 12,a little later than I usually wake up because I went to sleep didn't matter however because today was a Saturday.

_Saturday,hmmm..the part...OMG THE PARTY!_

I shot up from my bed and into my bathroom.I was having a shower for about 30minutes and came out more refreshed than ever.

I walked in to one of my walk in closets and searched for an outfit I will wear tonight.I was overwhelmed when my eyes saw a beautiful blue knee high tight sparkling dress with light baby blue heels.I ran and grabbed the hanger and the shoes and layed them out on the bed.

I smelled something delecious and found Bc making lunch?

She made bacon,of course she made bacon it's her favourite,she made cheese on toast,baguets,scrambled eggs and brownies which were delicious.

I sat down with a plate already infront of me and I reached out to get the food.

I saw Blossom come down and looked at Bc with a worried expression.I soon catched on,you see whenever Bc wakes up early and makes breakfast something happened which would've got us worried.

**''What happened Bc?''**Blossom asked as she sat next to me and got her food.

'**'Well I went to the park yestaday and then out of no where Ace,his gang,the Amoeba boys and Bud Smith come out wanting to fight me...''**She looked at me and then Blossom who had horror in her carried on anyway''**I wanted to walk away because they weren'tworth the time,when all of a sudden Bud grabs my shoulder,and you know how I hate it when people do shit like that..''**She stops again to let us process the information**.''Well I took them on and got them out cold where I was only left with Ace,we were fighting until the mother fucker decided to pull an knife on me like I was a fucking pig that needed to be chopped up..Anyway his gang,no one else,just his gang gone up and surrounded me in like a circular shape and then they took knives at me too.I got so pissed I jumped in the air and kicked them in the head side ways and watched as they head banged eachother and were uncontious.''**Buttercup finished with a victourious fist in the air.I looked worried at Blossom who's tears threatened to fall.

**''A k..kn..knife?''**Blossom stuttered and closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

**''Yeah,don't worry took them all out and didn't get a scratch on me.''**Buttercup said in a cocky voice that always made me giggle and made Blossom smile.

**''As long as your ok,sis''**Blossom said and hugged Bc who hugged her back.

**''Let eat since it's not always we get Bc cooking for us.''**I say and they both start to laugh.

* * *

**No ones POV**

It was 3pm by the time the girls finished cleaning up the whole house,which took them long even with their had 3more hours to get ready.

Bubbles was curling her hair and hairspraying it with glitter hairspray that made her hair put on light make up,which consisted of,eyeliner on the top eyelid,mascara,a bit of peachy tasting lip gloss and blue eyeshadow.

She was now putting on her dress which thankfully could be pulled on from the bottom since it had a zip at the ran to Blossom for help.

She opened the door and there stood Blossom..Her hair was also curled,she wore a pink dress,it was dark pink at the top and got whiter when you looked showed of the back and the thigh and had sparlkes on it at the had pink eyeshadow,pink lipstick and already had her jewelery on which consisted of ; diamond necklace and diamond looked gawjuss.

**''Hey Bloss can you help me with this zip?''**Bubbles asks while staring at her sister in awe.

**''Sure''**Blossom says and zips the dress up for her sister.

_Hey should we see what BC is wearing?-Bloss-_

_Yeah-Bubbles-_

As they got into the corridor a smilar voice echoed in their heads.

_I don't think so since it's a fucking suprise-Bc-_

They groaned and parted back into their bedrooms.


	11. Chapter 11: Sexiness in my genes

The door opened reveling the cheer squad.

**''Is this your house?''**Kim shouts to Blossom who nodds.

**''You never told us you lived in a mantion!''**She shouts again.

**''You never asked.''**Blossom states but continues.**''I'll explain later when more people are here.''**Kim and the rest just nodd.

Soon the whole school was at the party.

**''You never told us you were rich''**Blossom turns to find Brick staring at her like she was a piece of meat,she simply rolls her eyes and states**''I'll explain in a second.''**She walked off to the stage.

* * *

**Butch'es POV**

I saw a girl with raven black hair and piercing lime green eyes walk down the hair was tailbone lenght and slightly had eyeliner on her top lids in a retro style followed by her normal pink lips that were glowing probably from lip gloss and her nails were a lime green colour.

She wore a boob tube bra zip bandeau in the colour lime green,high waster faux leather skirt that showed off her beautiful long legs,black wedges and a leather jacket with no sleeves.I have to admit she looked sexier than ever.I heard alot of oooh's and ahh's and wolf whistles,but then what else did you expect,it was Bc afterall.

**''Finally decided to come?'**'Blossom asked while smirking.

'**'Hey I'm worth waiting for.''**She smiled and winked which made my knees weak and made all the boys that saw faint.

_Idiots!  
_**''Hahah,anyway we have a treat for you...wait for it...-'**'Bubbles started...

**''Oh just tell them,the suspence is killing them..''**Buttercup said as she pointed to the guests,she was now on the stage.

Bubbles let out a giggle..

''B**uttercup will be singing for us today!''**Everyone roared and I rolled her eyes and smirked.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

Me and my sister Bloss had a plan to embarass the boys,we were doing a pretty good job of it if you ask me.I smirked at my sister who smirked back.I stared at Butch who smiled.

''**This one is for ya'll''**I say shouting into the microphone.

* * *

**Uh, school girls, hmm lets go, get it Bloss**

**You gonna get what you asked for**

**You know that's right**

**So don't dish it cause**

**I'll throw it back like dynamite**

**You better watch where you're stepping**

**Cause, girl with me you can't win**

**There's no need to compete**

**And you know that, right?**

I started making my way down the stage,people parting to let me back and staring at my eyes.

**Don't be trying to step**

**Where you know you shouldn't be**

**Because I'm the type of girl**

**That you know can bring the heat**

**So you better step back, back**

**Don't wanna react**

**You don't want me to lose control**

I noticed Mitch who was a good friend of mine so I decided to show him off a little.I saw a chair,I put it in the middle of the crowd and sat Mitch on it.I sat on his lap and was looking staright into his was smiling at me and I winked and jumped off.

**Cause if you try to get me, whoa**

**Then I'm a get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**What go around come around girl**

**Cause if you try to get me, whoa**

**Then I'm a get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**Then I'm a get you back**

I was now dancing in the middle and saw numerous boys dancing in the crowd.I waved them over to dance by me.I waved Mitch over I spotted Butch.I grabbed him by his t-shirt and was dancing around him.I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.

**I see what you're doing **

**So don't think you're slick**

**And if you come around me**

**I'm a have to trip**

**I got all my girls around me**

**And they got my back**

**So meet me at the playground**

**If you wanna throw back**

He was smirking at me and I was smirking at him,I raised an eyebrow and threw the mike to someone in the crowd.I started singing lowder,everyone was suprised.I took Butch'es hand and then we were moving to the music together.

**Don't be trying to step**

**Where you know you shouldn't be**

**Because I'm the type of girl**

**That you know can bring the heat**

**So you better step back, back**

**Don't wanna react**

**You don't want me to lose control**

I twirled to Mitch who I was now dancing with and he smiled at me and I smiled,He supported my back as I bend my head back and rise up again looking into his eyes and smirking.

**Cause if you try to get me, whoa**

**Then I'm a get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**What go around come around girl**

**Cause if you try to get me, whoa**

**Then I'm a get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**Then I'm a get you back**

I was twirling and I was now dancing with who Butch seemed to be enjoying himself a little to much but thats what I was counting on.I stopped dancing,got my mike and started singing walking away proudly to the stage.

**Cause I hear that you been talking 'bout me, whoa**

**So keep on talking and you gonna see**

**I may be young (I may be young)**

**But I ain't playing no games (games)**

**Cause you'll get burnt when your playing w/flames**

**Cause if you try to get me, whoa**

**Then I'm a get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**What go around come around girl**

**Cause if you try to get me, whoa**

**Then I'm a get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**Then I'm a get you back**

**Cause if you try to get me, whoa**

**Then I'm a get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**What go around come around girl**

**Cause if you try to get me, whoa**

**Then I'm a get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**Then I'm a get you back**

* * *

I smile as the crowd cheers than frown because I show a weakness.

**''Damn the sexual tention between you and Butch and the you and Mitch...''**Blossom says,I just laugh.

''Yeah I could feel it too..''I say smirking at the two boys who now stood laughing.I wink at them and blew them kisses.

**''Anyway...have fun at our party..''**Bubbles sqeals making me deaf,literally.

**''Yeah,afterall I did put on a skirt for you.'**'I say pointing to my skirt while everyone wolf whistles.

Blossom put on the music and everyone danced.

I took Blossom's hand and hit the moved our hips to the music having so much was until we heard 2 male voices behind us..

_UGGGH!-Bloss-_

_Game on 'pinky'-Bc-_

_Really Bc,really?-Bloss-_

_Yup-Bc_

**''So would you care to explain why you never mentioned your rich?''**Butch asked,of course Butch would ask,I mean he's the only imbecil I know who would care to know.

**''Why do you care,it's only money.''**I aked raising a brow

**''But that changes everything**...''He says and smirks.

**''...anyway-''**Blossom says looking from Butch to Brick and smiling sweetly**.''Our father is a CEO and our mother owns various magazines,fashion lines and everything..we didn't tell you because we wanted people to like us for who we are and not how much money we have.''**To my amazment Brick nodded in understanding.

**''So does that mean you were ever models?''**Butch asks looking me up and down**.''I mean you surely have the figure.''**He says pointing at my body.I look at him in disgust.

**''No...-''**I lied,it was believable but then Blossom started talking...

**''Your lieing Pinky...aren't cha?''**Brick asks in a suspicious voice smirking like and idiot he was.

**''No we never took part in anything our mother did!''**I said slightly irratated which of course would make Bitch...ugh! I mean Butch smirk.

**''Don't listen to Bc she's too good of a liar.I have proof,if your interested''**I heard a voice and groaned.

**''Robin?!Hey...um...what's up,you want to go and talk..?''**I say in a slightly nervous tone and turned around glaring daggers at my so called best friend.I started to walk away when a hand stopped Robin and me.

**''I will get you back.''**I hissed as she grins at me,We came to a stop and Butch turned to face us both which also revealed a playful smirk on his face.

**''So..proof?''**Butch glares at Robin but watches me out of he corner of his eye.

**''Yeah,like pictures and videos.''**She says looking at me innocently.

**''Did she wear any dresses?''**Butch asked.

**''No dresses,my sister were the dress wearing ones!''**I say quickly...

**''What about that wedding fashion line?''**Robin asks smirking...She took something out of her pocket and it was a picture of me in a dress.I groaned and Butch smiled at dress was above knee on the front and went longer till it reached the floor at the back.I watched in horror as she gave Butch the felt like eveything was slow motion.

**''Wow..''**Butch gasped as he saw the picture thinking that I wouldn't hear or notice like Robin but I did.

I had to walk away.I had to.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Buttercup turned around and walked away from her best friend Robin and from started running up the stairs in the end until reached the door of the bathroom and locked herself fell to her knee's immedietly gasping for breaths of tried to collect as much of it as she could.

She pulled her high waisted skirt down to the bottom of her waist and looked at the bandage that was wrapped was all covered in blood,her groaned in pain as she unwrapped the bandage to uncover 6 stab biggest one bled the most,it was right under her belly button and it was about 6cm were also little stab wounds on her sides,2on her left and 3 on her right.

**''I'm going to kill Ace and his gang the next time I see them..''**Buttercup hissed under her breath.

She took a towel and cleaned the wounds and the places in between that were also covered in her took out some fresh bandage and wrapped it around the was in pain,she was and there was no denying stood up and pulled her skirt higher,where it was ment to be,so no one can see the put on her best_ I'm-not-in-pain _face and went out the door.

She went down the stairs and looked around,checking if anyone noticed she was missing.

**''Looking for anyone?''**Buttercup looked down and saw her sisters with the Jojo brothers.

**''Urm,no''**Buttercup says and smiles.

**''Buttercup stop lieing!''**Blossom yell/whispers at her sister.

**''Bloss chill,I was just in my bedroom for a sec,geeez,it's not like I have to sit with you lot 24/7!''**Buttercup said in an annoyed tone.

**''What were you doing in your bedroom?''**Bubbles asks sweetly.

**''Destroying anything that Robin could show Butch..''**Buttercup says rolling her eyes at her started walking down the stairs again only to be stopped by Butch.

**''Take your hand or you'll be left with one!''**Buttercup hissed at Butch.

**''Why do you have blood on your leg?''**Butch asks with concern.

**''Period?''**Buttercup says and grins at Butch who was still holding her.

**''Your lieing..''**Butch says,his tone still full of rolls her eyes and smirks.

**''Your worried about me,aren't you Butchie Boy?''**Buttercup teases Butch.

**''Buttercup stop and answer truthfully.''**Blossom says,Buttercup turns to face her sister,her expression hurt and full of dispelief.

**''I will explain to you later,it's none of their buisness!''**Buttercup shouts grabbing the attention of a few started pushing through them.

Buttercup walked onto the stage with a smile on her face.

**''So who would like to perform.?''**She says in an excited tone.

**''I would!''**She turns to face the voice and it was...Butch?

**''Ok then bitch,come on up..!''**She says with a smirk and a groan from him.

**''My name is Butch not Bitch!''**He hisses as he passes girls were screaming already and he hasn't even started to sing even passed and Bubbles joined their sister and looked up at the music started playing and Butch'es mouth opened.

* * *

**My girl is hotter than your girl**

**You know it, you know it**

**My ride is sweeter than your ride**

**You know it, you know it**

**Don't ya wish you were us?**

**Don't ya wish you were us?**

**You know we own this party**

**You know we run this town**

**I'm about to steal your girlfriend**

**I'm about to knock you down**

**Sorry but your train has left the station**

**Maybe you should try a permanent vacation**

**Never even got an invitation did ya, did ya?**

**Hey what, don't you wish you were us?**

**Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?**

**You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.**

**You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,**

**No one really likes you that much**

**Don't you wish you were us?**

**Yeah, don't you wish you were us?**

**Yeah, I score in every game now**

**You know it, you know it**

**You ride the pine for nine now**

**You blew it, you blew it**

**Don't ya wish you were us?**

**Don't ya wish you were us?**

**You know we rule this beach, yo**

**We kick sand in your face**

**We're gonna crash your birthday**

**And eat up all your cake**

**Sorry but your train has left the station**

**Maybe you should try a permanent vacation**

**You're a member of the loser nation**

**Loser, loser**

**Hey what, don't you wish you were us?**

**Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?**

**You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.**

**You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,**

**No one really likes you that much**

**Don't you wish you were us?**

**Yeah (haha), don't you wish you were us?**

**Yeah, Yeah**

**Now all the pretty girls are waitin'**

**To get their picture taken**

**...With the crush**

**Don't ya wish you were us?**

**Yeah, don't ya wish you were us? Haha**

**Well, don't ya? Whoo!**

**Hey what, don't you wish you were us?**

**Hey what, don't you wish you could rock?**

**You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P.**

**You're L.O.L., we're B.I.G.,**

**No one really likes you that much**

**Don't you wish you were us?**

**Yeah Yeah, don't you wish you were us?**

**Yeah, Yeah**

**Whoo! It's the crush**

**Don't ya wish you were us?**

**Don't ya wish you were us?**

* * *

When Butch was singing he was looking directly at Mitch who was kind-of confused,his brother joined him after he finished the first verse and helped him out on the chorus.

**''Thank you gentelmen''**Buttercup said walking onto the stage with a hurt expression on her face.

**''Bc,you alright?''**Mitch shouts from the crowd causing everyone to shut up and look at the girl.

**''Yeah,am good!''**She says,faking a wasn't at all good,she was getting paler and she was in so much pain she had to hold on to something because she was afraid she'd fall and cause a scene.

**''Now enjoy the party!''**She said in an enthusiatic voice and put on the was getting of the stage and started to make her way to the stairs which she originally came from.

**''Bc what's worng?''**Mitch came running up to her,holding her by her waist so she doesn't fall.

**''Nothing,just let me go Mitch,please.''**She said but he didn't let her go.

**''No not until you tell me what's wrong with you''**He says in a confident tone which got him a slap on the moved away slowly but looked down at Buttercup who was holding onto her stomach.

**''You know it's not nice to stare..''**She says in a playfull voice.

**''You just slapp-''**Mitch was about to finish but he was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming on the walls looked up and saw Ace and his gang.

**''Who the fuck invited these slimy pricks to my party?!''**Buttercups pissed off voice echoed through the now silent room.

**''I did!''**It was princess,she was standing there behind them,Bc was pissed.

**''Your playing with fire,you know that right?''**She yelled at Princess who smirked.

**''You wouldn't hurt me!''**Princess spat out nd Buttercup just smirked.

**''Everyone go out to the yard,there's 3 pools and a massive jaccuzi,the swimsuits are there,the ones you choose are yours forever!''**Buttercup screamed and then everyone ran out,except for Mitch,Blossom,Bubbles,Brick,Butch,Boomer,Robin,Ace and his gang and Princess.

**''I will hurt you,just watch me!''**Before anyone could stop her Buttercup jumped onto princess knocking her out cold.

**''Bitch''**She mumbled after she got off the ginger girl.

**''And what do you want?''**Buttercup spat out,turning to Ace and his gang.

**''Y.o.u''**Ace said,smirking.

**''Wow bravo Ace,you know how to spell you!but I suggest you fuck off before we do what we did yesturday.''**Buttetrcup said smirking at his scowl.

**''You can't fight me,your hurt!''**He spat,she frowned.

**''Hurt?!''**Butch yells

**''Yes hurt.''**Ace yells back but not looking off Buttercup.

**''Your going to pay!''**Buttercup mouthed and jumped on pinned him down to the ground and was punching him in the face,he punched her in her stomach,she gasped for air but got over it face was red with anger.

Ace was now against a wall being choked by Buttercup but he was still turned around to see that all the others were gone along with the rest of Ace's was a one-on-one match,she let him go causing him to make contact with the floor.

**''So..Buttercup Utonium has a heart after all..?''**Buttercup turned around and came face to face with Ace.

**''Or maybe..no.''**Buttercup smirked,kicking Ace in the ribs causing him to fly half way across the hall but to her suprise he recovered fast,faster than she excpected.

He took out his knife once again,Buttercup was still unfazed,he was running up to her,his knife pointed towards her,he stabbed her in the thigh which made her kneel,then in her shoulder and lastly in her chest again but this time just below her breast and inbetween a was gasping for air and in pain but she stood up and slapped the knife away from his hand,she elbowed him in the face and then kneed him in the stomach,he was now kneeling,she kneed him in the face causing his head to fly back and hit the groud,that knocked him out of conciousness.

She walked over to the wall and was holding up on it...

* * *

**Blossoms POV**

Ace's gang came at us along with the Amoeba boys and Bud who came from who knows were easy but then they kept on becoming concious after one went out course we took them down and went back into the house.

We walked in and found Buttercup leaning against a wall and Ace on the floor.

'**'Buttercup you alright?..''**Bubbles asked worried.

Buttercup turned around smiling but holding her stomach,she took 3 steps forward and fell to the of us expected that and stood there for 3minutes in pure shock and when we finally realized what was going on we ran up to her.

I was screaming her name and Bubbles was crying against Boomers boys were looking worried,Butch was worried more than was also there and was crying softly and Mitch was so sad.

**''Can you guys shut the fuck up?If I'm to die I want to die in peace!''**It was Buttercups voice.

**''Are you alright?''**Bubbles said through her smiled.

**''Am good,you can't kill me that easy.''**She winked causing Bubbles to giggle a bit.

**''You scared the shit out of me..''**Butch yelled causing her to jump.

Buttercup was standing up even though every one protested.**''Awe,don't worry Butch I wouldn't leave without humiliating you before hand.''**She winked but then groaned.

That's when everyone was concerned again.

**''We need to get you to a hospital''**Brick said.

**''No shit sherlock.''**Buttercup started walking towards the door but fell to the rolled her eyes and was up again, kept on falling until Butch had enough.

**''I'll carry you!''**He said in an annoyed tone.

**''Maybe when hell freezes over.''**Buttercup was fighting but Butch didn't care,he carried her out bridal style to her car,and rode off.I took my Audi and took Bubbles,Robin and Mitch. Brick took his lamourghini along with Boomer.

* * *

**HOSPITAL**

**''your fucking with me,aren't cha?''**Buttercup yelled at the nurse who told her to take of her shirt.

**''No sorry, you have to take your shirt off.''**The nurse replied nicely.

**''Can't I just roll it up?''**Buttercup asks with pleading eyes.

**''No,you have to take it off!''**Butch was standing beside her bed smirking at her.

**''urgh!-''**She looked up at Butch and then back at the nurse who was tapping the floor with her shoe making a rythm.**''Can he get out?''**Buttercup points at the now pleading Butch.

**''No someone has to stay with you!''**The nurse now getting annoyed.

**''Well fuck you very much than.''**Buttercup says folding her arms.

**''I'll be outside the door.''**Butch says.

**''But..-'**The nurse started but was cut off by Butch.

**''Look she won't take her shirt off infront of me.''**Butch says looking dissapointed.

Butch exit the room and Buttercup took of her shirt showing the nurse all of the stab was later asked to take of her skirt which she did too and revealed more stab nurse was horrified at how badly Buttercup was injured.

* * *

**MEANWHILE THAT WAS GOING ON-No one POV**

**''Butch!Is my sister ok?And why are you out here and not with her?!''**Blossom was shouting at Butch who was sitting by the door.

**''I don't know!I got out since the nurse told her to take her shirt off and she wouldn't with me being there''**Butch said disapointed.

The doors of the room opened and out came a nurse.''**You may all see her if you wish.''**The nurse said and walked rushed into the room.

**''Well look at chu all,so glad you can see me.''**Buttercup said with a smirk on her face.

**''So you ok?''**Blossom asks.

**''Am pissed off but good.''**Buttercup said clenching her hands into fists.

**''Why are you so pissed honey?''**Robin asks,everyone glared at her.

**''The mother fucker nearly cut my tit off!''**Buttercup yelled,and laughed followed by the rest who laughed also.

**''Wait till I see him''**Robin says with a smirk on her face and Bc blows a kiss to Robin.

**''so how bad was it...?''**Mitch asks

**''How bad was what?''**Buttercup asks confused.

**''How badly injured were you?''**Mitch says.

**''Oh,well,7 stab wounds on my stomach,1on my shoulder,2on my thigh and a broken rib.''**She says with a grin on her face.

**''But I thought he only stabbed you once in your stomach?!''**Bubbles points out the obvious.

**''Urrm,you know,well,yestrday his whole gang,you know,had knives,and kind-of scraped me?''**Buttercup said looking at the ceiling to avoid all of the glares.

**''But you said..-''**Blossom started.

**''I know what I said,but if I would've told you,you would be so worried and all and I couldn't let that happen.''**Bc cut Blossom just hugged her sister.

**''Care to explain what happened yestaday?''**Brick asked,worried.

**''Why do you care Jojo,worried much?''**She smiles at him sweetly.

**''Curious,and nope,not at all.''**Brick said smiling at laughs.

**''Nosy mother fucker,anyway.''**Buttercup started.

**''I was out for a jog yesturday and decided to go to the park,I reached the swing and sat down but felt a hand on my shoulder.I took the hand and threw the person over my shoulder and it was Ace.-''**Buttercup said her voice dripping with venom when she said his name.

''**He stood up and then the amoeba boys,his gang and Bud come out of god knows where.''**She stopped letting everyone process.

**''Bud was like thinking hes all bad and questioning my abilities,but I didn't want to hurt him so I walked away a bit only to be stopped by him,and ya'll know I don't like ugly people touching me.''**Buttercup snickered and so did the others.

**''He was out cold in a minute then the amoeba boys and then the gangreens,well except for Ace who I was saving for last.I was fighting with him and got surrounded by him and his gang,they all pulled knives at me and stabbed me.''**She stopped just to look at the facial expressions of was scared,Bubbles was on the verge of tears,Robin was pissed and so was Mitch,Butch looked like a serial killer and Brick and Boomer looked worried**.''I got them out and then walked back home.''**Buttercup grinned at the end.

**''And now I'm going home!'**'Buttercup stated getting up but facing away from the others so they don't see her eyes shut from the pain.

**''But you can't!...''**Bubbles says in a worried voice.

'**'Darling little sister I can do anything I want.''**Buttercup said turning around and smiling at her sister who giggled.

'**'Buttercup but your wounds,they'll only get worse.''**Blossom said,again on the verge of tears.

**''No they-'**'Buttercup started.

**''Your staying in hospital.'**'One of the boys said.

**''I don't think so!''**Buttercup half yelled.

**''Well I do!''**Blossom said.

**''Really,sis?Really?Agreeing with them!''**Buttercup said pointing to all three boys,Blossom just sighed and nodded.

_This might be a thing we can humiliate them with later-Bloss-_

_Ah,right,in what way?-Bc-_

_They care Bc,that something-Bloss-_

_Fine,but say something to convince me so it wouldn't look like I agree with them-Bc-_

_Ok-Bloss-_

**''I'll clean your bedroom for a week if you stay and buy your snacks for a week too.''**Blossom said and Buttercup smirked.

**''Make that a month and you have a deal''**Buttercup says while Blossoms eyes fill up with betreyal.

**''Fine,a month.''**Blossom smiles and lays down on the she'son she soon Falls asleep.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

The ball fell into goal and I started jumping,it was a victorious last goal and although this happens most of the time the feeling never gets boring.I was over picked me up except for the boys who we have beaten.I loved the feeling.

I was dreaming until I smelled a familiar smell.

**''Get yourself out of this room Ace!''**I say in a pissed off tone since he got me out of my amazing dream.

**''How did you know?''**Ace says in suprise.

**''Dude I told you to get a mint or at least brush your teeth.''**I smirked and opened my eyes.

Ace was there by my bed and the rest of them behind,he looked pissed and his gang did too,probably because I ofended their'leader'.The others just stood there emotionless.

**''So what is it that you want.''**I asked yawning.

**''I already told you,I want that lap dance.''**Ace said smirking as I look at him with my -REALLY?- face expression.

**''Well then I guess you just wasted your time.''**I say.I hear a growl exit Ace's mouth and I he leans in and I smell onion.I just had to pinch my nose.

**''Looks like your hurt pretty bad.''**He whisperes,his cold breath nerly freezing my ear.I roll my eyes and push him away.

**''Nope,not really..''**I say smiling and looking into his glasses where his eyes are.

**''Well then looks like we have to change that.''**He says in a evil voice,and pulled out the same blade and got it near my neck.I just rolled my eyes.

Before he knew it I had his blade in my hand and examined it,he was suprised and looked at the blade in my hand and at was pleading for forgiveness but I decided to ignore him and his annoying voice.

**''You know I will make you pay for this Ace.''**I say coldly and turn my gaze to face was backing away further into the wall.I took the knife and threw it at the wall above his fell to the wall that he was backed up against and landed just above his head where I wanted it,his hair was trapped with it.

**''You see you don't mess with Buttercup Utonium and not pay the prize for it..-''**I stared at him but continued**.''You messed with me 3 times and woke me from my sleep.-''**I look at him again,he was shaking with fear and I was smirking.I got up from the bed and made my way towards him**.''You brought people with you to hurt me yet you'll end up hurt more than me.''**I stopped in front of **him''You knew who you were messing with yet you chose to ignore the fact.-''**I was looking at him and reached for his glasses**.''You and your people over there only stabbed me,the wounds will heal and I will get you back,you should expect me any minute and always watch your 't ever be in my sight or you'll be dead before you'll be able to say please,do you understand me?-''**His glasses were off and his eyes were pleading for eyes were the colour orange and he was shaking his head**.''Good now get the fuck out of here before I decide to fucking stab you with this piece of shit.''**I say looking at the knife.I took it out of the wall and as his hair untangled he and the others ran out of the door.I smirked and turned around to see my sisters and the Jojo's in the door frame.

**''You better have got me food or else I'll stab all of you one by one.''**I say evily,all of them shiver and as I hear gulps one decide to speak.

**''That was some performance,how come you didn't fight him?''**Boomer said in a scared voice,I smirked at him.

**''Because little boy blue there's to many spots he can use that will get me off guard,I will get him when I don't have any stab wounds on my body.''**I say smirking at his scared facial expression.

**''Hey BC I didn't know you can throw like that..''**Brick says and I just look his way then I look at Blossom and she nodds.

**''Well Brick if you hadn't noticed already she does every sport in school which also means she would have to throw pretty well..''**Blossom explains and I sent her a glance not to carry on but she just smirks.

_Payback is sweet sister,you tought me that-Bloss-_I roll my eyes.

**''She sent many people to hospital because of it.''**Blossom says proud of her sister.

**''Hos..hospital?''**Boomer asks,fear in his voice.I roll my eyes.

**''Yes little boy blue hospital,a building like this one and if you didn't bring me food you'll end up in another room with a knife in yourself.''**I threat and my sisters start laughing and sit down on my right and the boys sit down on my left.

**''Here..''**Mitch gives me a plate and I smile at him sweetly.

**''Wait did you just smile at me?''**Mitch says with a smirk,knowing what his doing I play along.

**''Well Mitch I did.''**I say and he grins at me.

**''Your cheating on me?''**Robin yells,holding back laughter.

**''Don't be jealous,it's just a smile,me and you will do our buisness later when they leave.''**I wink at her she smirks.

**''Why not now?''**She jumps on the bed she leans into my ear,making the boys think we're kissing but really she's just back and I smile at her and my sisters laugh.I turn to face the boys with Robin and join and Boomer were smriking because they knew what we were doing but Butch and Mitch looked jealous.

**''Now,now boys don't be jealous.''**Robin says and smirks while getting off me.I laugh.

**''We're not jealous.''**Mitch says and Butch nods in agreement.

**''Really?''**I ask with a smirk crawling on my face**.''Hey Robin?''**I look at her and smirk and she smirks jumps on me again and pretends to make out with finished but didn't hop off me and we looked at the and Boomer now laughing at their brother and Mitch along with my sisters Robin and me because Butch and Mitch looked like they want to rip Robin's head off.

**''WOW,YOUR SO NOT JEALOUS!''**Robin screams and falls off me laughing.I laugh at my best friend.

**''Hey Bc,you three should have a three-some.''**Robin says randomly and I spit out the food I have in my mouth and started to laugh.

**''Yeah we should..''**I say with a sly smirk,my sister and Robin knowing what I was thinking smirk too.

**''We should?''**Mitch asked in suprise.

**''Yeah I mean it'll be fun and all.''**I say looking at Butch was quiet and see that he was sleeping,I smile and look back at Mitch smiling sweetly.I hop of the bed,take his hand and get out of the room.

**''This is what we're going to do, we're going to be in here for 30 minutes then come out looking like we had sex and then make everyone believe it.''**I say and Mitch and I and Mitch are like best friends we would never have sex we might snog just to make some one jealous but we would never have sex.

We come out 30minutes later,Mitch had shiny lips which was my lip gloss and we were holding actually looked like we had sex.

We walk in the room and all eyes on us.

_DON'T WORRY WE DIDN'T!-BC-_

_I know,humiliation right?-Bloss-_

_Yeah-Bc-_

My sisters smirk at me and I smile.I turn to the looked in awe and Brick looked proud of Mitch and Butch looked pissed.I looked at Robin and winked and she winked back.I got on my bed and decided to eat.

**''Well how was it Mitch?''**Brick says.

**''It was amazing.''**He says and smirks at me and I smirk back.

**''She's as tough and rough as can be..''**He continues and I giggle everyone looked at me.

**''What?''**I asked in confusion,really knowing what I did.

**''Did you just giggle?''**Butch asked in suprise.

**''Urrm,no?''**I say and look away holding back laughter.

**''You so did!''**Brick jumps up from his seat.I start laughing.

**''What's so funny?!''**He asks and looks at me weird.

**''Your dancing,why the fuck are you dancing?''**I ask inbetween my laughter.

**''I won the bet!''**I stop and look at him,seriousness in my eyes.

**''What bet?''**I say through gritted teeth.

**''Urm no bet?''**He says sitting back down.I stood up and walked towards him,I think I saw him shiver.

**''What bet?!''**I yell.

**''Well me and Boomer had a bet that you will do something not like you when you come back.''**I looked at Boomer and he was full on shivering.

**''Ah so little boy blue and brick head made a bet about me,let's just hope they have a few spare rooms in this hospital.''**I say in an evil voice,my normally lime green eyes turning a black colour**.''-Because you will not be coming out in one piece.''**I cracked my knuckles.

**''Please don't,please don't,please don't do this.''**I stare at Boomer who was on his knees begging.I start to laugh,he opened his eyes and looked at me.

**''What's so funny?''**He asked confused,I kneel down to match his height,look into his eyes and start..

**''You thought I would really hit you? Dude everything that happened in the past 45 mminutes was staged.''**I start laughing,falling back to the ground and shot up and looked at me but I just continued laughing.**''You just begged me to spare you little boy blue,I can't believe you just begged me...''**I keep on laughing.I heard Robin's laughter,Butch'es,Mitches,Blossom's,Brick's laugher and Bubble's giggle.

**''Why would you do something like that Buttercup?''**I stopped laughing and looked at Boomer who was pissed.I opened my mouth but began laughing again.

**''Answer me!''**He yelled,everyone stopped and stared at me.

**''Don' . .me''**I say making sure he understands what I'm saying.

**''Or what?''**He asks.**''Your too weak to do any-''**

**''Boomer don't!''**Brick shouts at his brother.

**''No Brick let him finish!''**I yell at him and look back at Boomer.

**''Your too weak to do anything,too dumb to think all you do is mock people and threaten,your just words,you don't do anything!Talk is cheap!''**He finished.

**''Get out all of you!''**My sisters took the boys and exited.

* * *

Any words missing are totally not my fault...

songs are ;

_Don't you wish you were us-Lemonade mouth_

_What goes around-School Gyrls_

requestes by LuvChipmunkPPG


End file.
